


Captured

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post-Series, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit Caine auf Wanderschaft, sehen sich Peter und Kermit einer großen Herausforderung gegenüber. Sie müssen verhindern, dass Shambhala in die Hände der Sing Wah gerät. Post Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 1 der FFaL-Series (From Friends and Lovers - The Series)

Tief in Gedanken versunken schlenderte Detective Kermit Griffin aus dem 101. Revier, sein Laptop wie ein Schutzschild vor sich haltend.

Endlich Feierabend von all den nervtötenden Gestalten und den ängstlichen Blicken um ihn herum. Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe wie noch vor wenigen Monaten. Jemand ganz bestimmtes fehlte ihm mehr, als er es jemals zugeben würde.

Zuerst war Paul, sein Mentor und Freund gegangen und nun auch noch Peter, Paul Blaisdells Pflegesohn. Peter hatte sich entschieden die Brandmale anzunehmen, um wie sein Vater seinen Weg als Shaolin Priester fortzusetzen, woraufhin er seinen Dienst quittierte. Seitdem ging es auf dem Revier richtig ruhig zu, von all den Ganoven einmal abgesehen.

Ja, seitdem Peter nicht mehr da war, hatte sich wirklich viel geändert. Nicht dass deswegen die Mordrate niedriger geworden war, doch er fehlte einfach an allen Ecken und Enden. Peter war ein ausgezeichneter Cop gewesen, zwar viel zu risikofreudig, aber doch sehr erfolgreich, gerade wegen seiner unkonventionellen Art. Kermit bemerkte oft die traurigen Blicke, die besonders Jody, aber auch viele andere, in Richtung Peters ehemaligen Schreibtisch warfen, der nun von einem jungen Cop, frisch von der Akademie, besetzt war.

Zugegeben, Peter war nicht aus der Welt, dennoch fiel es Kermit noch immer schwer zu verstehen, warum Peter ausgerechnet diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Peter von Lo Si als auch Caine 'gewaltsam' auf diesen Pfad geschubst worden war. Warum sonst hatte sich Kwai Chang Caine so plötzlich auf die Suche nach seiner seit mehr als 25 Jahren verstorbenen Frau gemacht? Er hatte Peter gerade mal drei Tage Eingewöhnungszeit in seine neuen Aufgaben gegeben, dann hatte er sich verabschiedet. Kermit glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Shambhala Meister Laura wiederfinden würde - zumindest nicht lebend.

Das brachte ihn wieder zu Peter zurück. Der ehemalige Cop war mit der für ihn noch ungewohnten Aufgabe, sich um Chinatown und seine Einwohner zu kümmern, ziemlich beschäftigt. Es blieb ihm so gut wie keine Zeit, sich mit seinen Freunden vom 101. Revier zu treffen. Kermit konnte sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann Peter zum letzten Mal im Delanceys aufgetaucht war.

Doch die Sache hatte auch etwas Gutes. Die Einwohner Chinatowns vertrauten Peter mittlerweile genauso, wie sie seinem Vater vertrauten. Dadurch kam er an Informationen heran, die den Kollegen vom 101. Revier sonst verwehrt bleiben würden. Wann immer sie Probleme mit einem Fall in Chinatown hatten, wandten sie sich an Peter. Solange er nicht sein Schweigegelübde brechen musste, half er ihnen bei den Ermittlungen wann immer er konnte. Das wiederum sicherte Peter ein kleines, aber zumindest stetiges Einkommen, denn als Shaolin Priester verdiente er nichts.

Kermits Gedanken schweiften immer mehr in Peters Vergangenheit ab. Als ob er es selbst erlebt hätte liefen Peters Erlebnisse wie in einem Film, angefangen vom Tod seiner Mutter, der Zerstörung des Tempels, die 15-jährige Trennung von seinem tot geglaubten Vater und das erneute Wiedersehen, bis hin zum Erhalt der Brandmale, die alles in Peters Leben verändert hatten, vor seinen Augen ab.

Kermit konnte sich noch gut an Peters Abschied erinnern. Es hatte viele Tränen gegeben. Jeder mochte den jungen, charmanten, impulsiven Peter. Der Abschied war ihnen allen schwer gefallen. Kermit fragte sich, ob die Lücke, die Peter auf 101. Revier hinterlassen hatte, jemals gefüllt werden konnte.

Der Detective wusste wie schwer Peter es fiel, alles zu verkraften. Jede Person, um die er sich sorgte, schien einfach aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Zuerst sein Pflegevater Paul Blaisdell, seine diversen Freundinnen, und nun auch noch sein leiblicher Vater. Man sah es deutlich an Peters Augen, die immer einen traurigen Schimmer hatten, selbst wenn er lächelte. Die Konstante, die Peter fast verzweifelt in seinem Leben suchte, war einfach nicht vorhanden.

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf und drängte entschlossen die düsteren Erinnerungen zurück. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er mittlerweile vor seiner Wohnung angekommen war und schon auf seinem Parkplatz stand. Wann war er ins Auto gestiegen und losgefahren? Soviel zum Spruch: Etwas im Schlaf beherrschen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet heute soviel an Peter denken musste. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm jedenfalls, dass mit Peter alles in Ordnung war. Peter war für ihn wie ein kleiner Bruder und seitdem Peter Shaolin Priester geworden war, schien er sogar auf ihn abzufärben. Vielleicht lag es aber nur daran, dass sich das Band zwischen ihnen seit Peters Abschied noch enger zusammen gezogen hatte. Sie hatten viele Abende mit Reden verbracht und waren sich wesentlich näher gekommen, als bei der Arbeit im 101. Revier.

Allerdings konnte es auch daran liegen, dass Kermit schon seit über drei Monaten nichts mehr von Paul gehört hatte und er langsam anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem belastete es ihn, dass er mit Niemanden über den Kontakt mit Paul reden durfte. Es würde alle Beteiligten nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Wie gerne hätte er Peter, Annie oder den Kids wenigstens einmal gesagt: Paul geht es gut. Der Detective, wie gefährlich der Ort war an dem Paul sich aufhielt und, so sehr er den Gedanken versuchte zur Seite zu schieben: Es konnte gut sein, dass Paul nicht mehr am Leben war.

Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er konnte Paul keine Nachricht zukommen lassen, ohne dass er von dem Ex-Captain die entsprechenden Daten bekam. Peter ahnte wohl, dass er mit Paul in Kontakt stand, denn er löcherte ihn oft mit Fragen, die Kermit schlicht und ergreifend nicht beantwortete.

Er vermisste Paul ebenso schmerzlich, wie Peter es tat. Hätte Paul ihm damals nicht das Versprechen abgerungen sich um Peter zu kümmern und ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, er wäre mit Paul gegangen. Doch so war er noch immer Senior Detective auf dem 1-0-1 und sein Freund und Mentor war auf sich alleine gestellt. Tief in seinem Inneren betete er, dass Paul es schaffen würde, sich von den Dämonen/Feinden zu lösen, die ihn verfolgten, und wieder zur Familie zurückzukehren. Wenn...ja wenn er solange überlebte.

Kermit schüttelte sich erneut und schob die unliebsamen Gedanken zur Seite. Wenn schon trübe Gedanken, dann bei einem anständigen Glas Whiskey und einer Zigarre in der Hand. Nicht auf einem Parkplatz.

Der Ex-Söldner seufzte und schloss sorgfältig seine heißgeliebte grüne Corvair, von allen nur das Kermitmobil genannt, ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend betrat er den Fahrstuhl, der ihn zum 8. Stock beförderte. Mit einem leisen 'wusch' öffneten sich die Türen und Kermit stieg aus. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt aus dem Aufzug gemacht, stellten sich ihm die Härchen im Nacken auf. All seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass er nicht alleine war.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags zog er seinen Desert Eagle aus dem Holster und presste sich in den Schatten der Wand. Zu seinem Glück war der Flur noch nie sehr gut beleuchtet gewesen, so dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, im Schatten zu bleiben und so zu seiner Wohnung zu gelangen.

Kaum trat er um die Ecke, erblickte er eine Person, die vor seiner Türe stand. Auf ihn machte sie den Eindruck, als ob sie versuchte seine Türe aufzubrechen. Zwar ein sinnloses Unterfangen, er war sehr gut abgesichert, aber deshalb nicht weniger bedrohlich.

Eine eindeutig weibliche Figur zeichnete sich im schwachen Dämmerlicht ab. Seine früheren Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, Frauen nicht zu unterschätzen. Meist waren sie sogar noch gefährlicher als Männer. Man sprach nicht umsonst von den Waffen einer Frau.

Die Frau schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. In diesem Moment bückte sie sich. Kermit machte zwei große Schritte nach vorne und stand nun hinter ihrem Rücken. Die Mündung seines Desert Eagle presste er gegen ihren Nacken.

"So, wen haben wir dann da?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Die Frau zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich kaltes Metall an ihrem Nacken spürte. Vor lauter Schreck blieb ihr die Sprache weg.

"Hände über den Kopf und keine Tricks", kommandierte Kermit.

Sie tat, was er verlangte. Im Zeitlupentempo hob sie die Hände über ihren Kopf. Kermit drückte sie unsanft gegen die Wand und tastete sie mit einer Hand ab, die Waffe noch immer in ihren Nacken gedrückt. Er hörte, wie sie scharf den Atem einzog, als er auch vor intimeren Zonen bei seiner Durchsuchung nicht halt machte. Nur entfernt bekam er ihr Zittern mit.

Nachdem er seine Durchsuchung beendet hatte, befahl er ihr die Hände auf den Rücken zu legen. Gleich drauf schnappte kaltes Metall um die Handgelenke der Frau zu. Ein kleiner Laut löste sich von ihren Lippen, der sich wie das Wimmern einer Katze anhörte.

Kermit beachtete das nicht. Seine Brust drückte sich an ihren Rücken, als er sich über sie beugte, um seine Türe aufzuschließen. Erneut spürte er wie sie zusammen zuckte.

Nachdem der ehemalige Söldner die Türe geöffnet und in dem kleinen Kästchen neben der Türe seinen Sicherheitscode eingetippt hatte, schob er die Unbekannte nicht gerade sanft in den Raum. Im Vorbeigehen gab er der Türe einen Tritt, so dass sie wieder ins Schloss fiel. Dann packte er sie am Oberarm, zog sie in Richtung seines Sofas und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß vor die Brust, so dass sie mit einem 'plopp' auf der Couch landete. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel, den Desert Eagle vorsichtshalber in der Hand behaltend und machte Licht.

Mit Kennermiene musterte er die junge Frau vor sich. Sie war ziemlich klein und zierlich, allerdings mit beachtlicher Oberweite, wie er vorher gefühlt hatte. Die langen, honigblonden Haare fielen ihr in wirren Strähnen über die Schultern und ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht konnte er nur als hübsch bezeichnen. Sie trug Turnschuhe, abgewetzte Jeans und ein weites, grünes T-Shirt. Alles in allem wirkte sie in dem Aufzug eher unscheinbar, nicht wie eine Killerin, oder was auch immer sie war.

"Also, wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Stahl zerschneiden konnte.

Die Frau blinzelte in dem grellen Licht. Er konnte in ihre verhangenen Augen blicken, in denen nichts als blanke Furcht stand.

"I... ich b.... bin Cara Thompson", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Was wollen sie von mir?", herrschte Kermit sie in bester Söldnermanier an, nicht ganz sicher, ob ihre Furcht nicht nur gespielt war.

"Sind sie Kermit Griffin?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

"Das sollten sie wissen, nachdem sie versucht haben, sich Zutritt zu meiner Wohnung zu verschaffen."

Er beugte sich etwas vor, so dass er ihr aus nächster Entfernung in die Augen starren konnte, wohl wissend wie sein Anzug, die dunkle Sonnenbrille und das ausdruckslose Pokerface auf andere wirkten. Die Frau wich ängstlich zurück soweit es das Sofa zuließ. Er folgte ihr.

"Bitte", wimmerte sie.

"Ich frage sie zum letzten Mal, Miss Thompson. Was wollen sie von mir?", knurrte er und beugte sich noch einige Zentimeter weiter vor.

"I...ich habe eine N...Nachricht für sie. V...von einem P...Paul", flüsterte sie verängstigt.

Im nächsten Moment packte der Detective die junge Frau am Kragen ihres T-Shirts und riss sie zu sich heran. Die Mündung seiner Waffe zielte direkt auf ihre Stirn. Den entsetzten Schrei der Frau hörte er gar nicht, dafür wirbelten seine Gedanken zu sehr durcheinander.

Er kannte nur einen Paul – Paul Blaisdell. Und der befand sich irgendwo in einem schmutzigen kleinen Ort, in einem schmutzigen kleinen Krieg. Wie kam er dazu, ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken? Kermit wusste, dass er der Einzige war, mit dem Paul in Kontakt stand. Außerdem wirkte die Frau absolut nicht wie Jemand, der sich in dieser düsteren Welt des Krieges behaupten konnte. Dazu hatte sie es ihm viel zu leicht, gemacht sie zu fangen. Es sei denn, das hier war eine gut ausgeklügelte Falle.

"Das ist absolut unmöglich. Entweder sie sagen mir jetzt die Wahrheit, oder sie sterben einen ziemlich qualvollen Tod", drohte er.

"Es ist die Wahrheit! Ich habe eine E-Mail bekommen, die anscheinend für sie bestimmt war", schrie sie in Todesangst.

Irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme überzeugte ihn davon, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte die Todesangst deutlich in ihren Augen lesen. So konnte selbst der hartgesottenste Killer nicht schauspielern – hoffte er zumindest.

Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff um ihren Kragen. Cara fiel auf die Couch zurück, wo sie sich zitternd zu einem Ball zusammen rollte. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Im Moment machte sie einen mehr als mitleiderregenden Eindruck wie sie da, mit den auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen, auf der Couch kauerte.

Leise seufzend verstaute Kermit den Desert Eagle wieder in seinem Holster. Er dachte nicht daran, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu trösten. Noch immer überwog der Söldnermodus in ihm. Auch wenn man ihm rein äußerlich nichts anmerkte, so hatte ihn Caras Aussage doch sehr geschockt. Gleichzeitig schossen ihm tausend Fragen durch den Kopf, die er alle beantwortet haben wollte.

Um ihr – und sich - etwas Zeit zu geben, ging Kermit in die Küche und setzte einen Kaffee auf. Er nutzte die Zeit, bis das Gebräu durchgelaufen war, um sich zu beruhigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er scharf die junge Frau, die keinerlei Anstalten machte zu fliehen. Nachdem der Kaffe durchgelaufen war, füllte er sich eine Tasse ein und kehrte zu der jungen Frau zurück, die sich inzwischen einigermaßen gefangen hatte und ihm mit verweinten Augen und nassen Wangen entgegen schaute.

Ohne die Waffe im Anschlag wirkte er wohl nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich, so dass Cara einen kleinen Vorstoß wagte. "Bitte, nehmen sie mir die Handschellen ab. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan", flüsterte sie.

Kermit nippte an seinem Kaffee, bevor er ihr eine Antwort gab: "Das wird sich erst noch heraus stellen, Miss Thompson. Solange ich nicht weiß, was an ihrer seltsamen Geschichte dran ist, bleiben sie genau so wie sie sind. Am besten erzählen sie mir alles von Anfang an und ich werde entscheiden, ob ich ihnen glaube oder nicht."

"Ich habe keine Veranlassung zu lügen", entrüstete sie sich.

"Das entscheide immer noch ich. Fangen sie an", kommandierte er.

Cara, die einsah, dass dies der einzige Weg war aus der prekären Situation heraus zu kommen, versuchte die Angst, die sie noch immer im Griff hielt, zurück zu drängen und begann zu erzählen.

"Ich habe gestern Abend wie immer meine E-Mails abgerufen. Darunter befand sich auch diese Nachricht, nur bestehend aus ein paar zusammenhanglosen Worten. So kam es mir zumindest vor. Als ich sie las, dachte ich im ersten Moment an einen schlechten Scherz und wollte sie gleich wieder löschen. Doch dann las ich ihren Namen - Kermit - und ich erinnerte mich wage daran, den Namen schon einmal in den örtlichen Nachrichten gehört zu haben. Ich dachte nach und wusste auch wieder in welchem Zusammenhang. Sie sind ein Polizist und arbeiten auf dem 101. Revier. Dann habe ich zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass diese Nachricht eventuell doch kein Scherz ist. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht, um ihnen die Nachricht zu bringen."

"Woher wissen sie wo ich wohne?", erkundigte sich Kermit, nicht gänzlich überzeugt.

"Ganz einfach. Ich bin zum 101. Revier gefahren und habe nach ihnen gefragt. Man teilte mir mit, dass sie nicht hier wären und als ich meinte es sei wichtig, wurde mir diese Adresse hier genannt."

"Von wem?"

"Den Namen weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Rivers... Rivar oder so ähnlich."

Im ersten Moment konnte Kermit mit dem Namen nicht viel anfangen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Urlaubsvertretung von Broderick Rivers hieß. Heißer Zorn durchfuhr ihn. Wie konnte eine Urlaubsvertretung einfach hergehen und seine Adresse weiter geben? Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, am nächsten Tag ein sehr ernstes Wort mit Rivers zu sprechen. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass seine Adresse, die nicht einmal alle Kollegen vom 101. Revier kannten, einfach an eine fremde Person weitergegeben wurde. Kermit war ein Mann, bedingt durch seine Vergangenheit, der so gut wie nie persönliche Dinge über sich Preis gab. Je weniger die anderen wussten, desto sicherer waren sie - und auch er.

"Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann rufen sie doch an", versuchte Cara ihre Position zu verbessern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, griff Kermit nach dem Telefonhörer und rief auf dem Revier an. Er ließ sich mit Rivers verbinden und sprach kurz mit ihm. Dann legte er wieder auf und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Also gut, der erste Teil ihrer Geschichte stimmt. Rivers hat bestätigt, dass sie sich tatsächlich nach mir erkundigt haben. Wie sieht es nun mit dem zweiten Teil aus? Wie lautet die Nachricht und wo haben sie den Beweis dafür?"

"Ich habe die Mail auf meiner Mailbox abgespeichert, damit sie sie lesen können."

"Sie haben was? Sind sie von Sinnen die Mail abzuspeichern? Schon einmal etwas von ausdrucken gehört?", herrschte er sie an.

Cara zuckte bei dem harten Tonfall erneut zusammen. "Mein Drucker ist kaputt. Ich konnte die Mail nicht ausdrucken, deswegen habe ich sie gespeichert. Was ist so schlimm daran?"

Darauf bekam sie von Kermit keine Antwort. "Screenname und Passwort ihres E-Mail Kontos", verlangte er, während er bereits den Computer hochfuhr.

Leise nannte Cara ihm ihre Daten. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Screenname fast genauso lautete wie sein eigener, nur dass sie an der letzten Stelle eine 89 und er eine 98 stehen hatte. So langsam wurde ihre Geschichte immer wahrscheinlicher. Paul musste in großer Eile gewesen sein, als er die Nachricht abschickte, sonst wäre ihm so ein Zahlendreher niemals passiert.

Kaum eine Minute später hatte er die Nachricht gefunden, druckte sie aus und löschte sie unverzüglich. Mit gefurchter Stirn las er die kurze Mail, die im Header tatsächlich seinen Namen enthielt. Also daher hatte sie gewusst, an wen sie sich wenden musste.

K.:  
Shin Tao.  
Code Alpha 3-7-9.  
M-0.  
P.

Langsam ließ Kermit das Blatt Papier sinken. Für einen Außenstehenden machte die Mail sicherlich nicht viel Sinn, doch er verstand genau was darin stand und das schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Sie haben die Mail hoffentlich nicht auf ihrer Festplatte abgespeichert?", wandte er sich an Cara.

Sie errötete. "Doch, das habe ich zur Sicherheit. Ich traue den Mailkonten nicht so und wollte sicher sein, dass sie auch denjenigen erreicht, für den sie bestimmt ist. Außerdem habe ich sie noch an ein anderes Mailkonto von mir geschickt. Man kann nie wissen."

Kermit verdrehte die Augen hinter den dunklen Gläsern. Mit ihrer gutgemeinten Aktion hatte sie sich selbst in große Gefahr gebracht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht schon das geschehen war, was er vermutete. Woher sollte sie auch wissen mit wem sie es hier zu tun bekommen würden? Sie war eine Zivilistin und kein Cop, das durfte er nicht vergessen. ...Oder anderes Szenario: sie spielte die gutgetarnte Vorhut von Shin Tao, dem es irgendwie gelungen war, diese Mail von Paul abzufangen.

Noch immer war Kermit sich nicht sicher, welche Rolle sie hier innehatte, dazu musste er sie erst einmal überprüfen. Doch da waren im Moment eindeutig andere Dinge wichtiger. Auf jeden Fall würde er die junge Frau in seiner Nähe behalten, soviel stand für ihn fest.

Der Detective machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung Cara. "Wir müssen gehen."

"Wir? Wohin denn? Machen sie mir nun endlich die Handschellen ab?"

Kermit ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören und griff nach seinem Laptop.

"Miss Thompson, sie bleiben solange mit diesen hübschen Armbänder verziert, bis ich mir endgültig sicher über ihre Identität bin. Nachher kommen sie noch auf dumme Gedanken und versuchen abzuhauen."

Cara schnappte nach Luft. Als sie ihm gutmütig, wie sie war die Nachricht hatte überbringen wollen, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, plötzlich wie ein Verbrecher behandelt zu werden. Zumal sie keine Ahnung hatte, was die ganze Aufregung sollte.

"Das können sie doch nicht machen!", rief sie empört aus.

"Ich kann und ich werde, Miss Thompson", lautete seine trockene Entgegnung.

"Das ist Freiheitsberaubung!", ereiferte sich Cara.

"Dann rufen sie doch die Polizei. Oh...halt...die ist ja schon hier."

Ohne auf ihre weiteren Proteste zu achten, ergriff er ihren Oberarm, zog sie von der Couch hoch und führte sie zur Türe. Er ergriff ein Jackett, das neben der Türe hing und legte es ihr um die Schultern mit dem Kommentar, es müsse ja nicht gleich jeder ihren Handschmuck sehen. Cara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen, zumal er ihren Oberarm noch immer fest umspannt hielt.

Schweigend betraten sie den Fahrstuhl. Schweigend gingen sie zum Auto. Schweigend lies es Cara über sich ergehen, wie ein Gepäckstück auf dem Beifahrersitz der grünen Corvair verstaut und angeschnallt zu werden.

Erst nach einigen Minuten Fahrt, fand die junge Frau ihre Sprache wieder. Langsam, aber sicher bekam sie es erneut mit der Angst zu tun, da ihr die Gegend absolut unbekannt vorkam. Zum 101. fuhr er jedenfalls nicht.

"Wohin bringen sie mich? Das ist nicht der Weg zum Revier", meinte sie leise.

Kermit warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. "Ich bringe sie nirgendwohin, Miss Thompson. Sie begleiten mich nur."

"Ach? Und wohin darf ich sie begleiten?"

"Wir fahren zu einem Ex-Kollegen und gutem Freund von mir."

"Na ist das nicht toll, da freue ich mich aber. Und wann gedenken sie, mich endlich loszubinden?"

"Das sagte ich bereits, nachdem ich sie überprüft habe. Allerdings ist Peter jetzt wesentlich wichtiger und sie sind in meiner Gegenwart auch besser aufgehoben, glauben sie mir."

Ein Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, der Cara aufhorchen ließ. Für den Moment war ihre unangenehme Sitzposition vergessen.

"Ist es möglich, dass nicht nur sie und ihr Freund, sondern auch ich in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

Kermit zuckte, unmerklich für sie, zusammen. Die Frau hatte einen sicheren Instinkt. Er musste höllisch aufpassen, was er sagte. Ihre Intelligenz war nicht zu unterschätzen.

"So ähnlich", erwiderte er wage.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sie blass wurde. Die Antwort trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Als keine Antwort von ihr kam, meinte er nur leise: "Hey, es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Kermit bog Ecke Magnolia Street ab. Die ersten Häuser von Chinatown kamen in Sicht. Cara war, trotz ihrer Lage, fasziniert von der Farbenpracht, die sich ihr hier bot. Obwohl sie schon seit zwei Jahren in Sloanville lebte, hatte sie noch nie die Zeit gehabt, nach Chinatown zu fahren und sich dort umzusehen.

Eine gänzlich andere Welt schien sich hier aufzutun, bunt, hektisch und charismatisch. Die meisten Schilder der Läden waren in chinesisch gehalten, mit kleinen englischen Übersetzungen darunter. Asiaten jeden Alters waren auf den Straßen unterwegs, nur vereinzelt konnte sie Europäer entdecken. Offene Stände mit ihr vollkommen unbekanntem Obst und Gemüse säumten sich an der Straße, auf der geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. In den Cafés saßen meist ältere Männer zusammen, hatten Teetassen vor sich stehen und unterhielten sich. Vereinzelt wehten Wortfetzen durch das offene Fenster zu ihr hinüber, die sie nicht verstehen konnte, weil überwiegend chinesisch gesprochen wurde.

Kermit hielt auf ein hohes Backsteingebäude zu und parkte den Wagen. "Wir sind da", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

Wenig später führte er die Blondine in das dreistockige Gebäude. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken. Seltsamerweise war ihr das gar nicht unangenehm.

"Peter, bist du da?", rief Kermit.

"Bin auf der Terrasse. Komm hoch", kam die undeutliche Antwort.

Kermit geleitete Cara die restlichen Stufen hinauf und gemeinsam betraten sie den obersten Stock.

Cara, die erwartet hatte, einen asiatischen Mann zu Gesicht zu bekommen, schaute überrascht drein, als ein sehr gut aussehender junger Mann auf sie zukam. Er war groß und schlank, mit dichtem dunkelbraunem Haar und wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen. Den Mann umgab eine Aura, die Cara schlichtweg den Atem nahm. Er schien mit sich im Frieden zu sein, strahlte Ruhe und Vertrauen aus. Wenn nur nicht der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen wäre, der in krassem Gegensatz zu seiner Ausstrahlung stand. Unwillkürlich wich sie einen Schritt vor ihm zurück und prallte dadurch gegen Kermit, der sich noch immer hinter ihrem Rücken befand. Von beiden Männern erntete sie einen fragenden Blick.

"Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?", erkundigte sich Peter und schenkte Cara ein freundliches Lächeln, das von ihr nicht erwidert wurde.

"Cara Thompson…Peter Caine. Peter...Cara Thompson", stellte Kermit die beiden förmlich vor.

"Angenehm Miss Thompson", erwiderte Peter und reichte ihr die Hand.

Cara errötete und wand sich verlegen.

"Ich fürchte, sie kann deine Hand nicht schütteln, Peter", kam es sarkastisch von Kermit.

Er zog Cara das Jackett von der Schulter, so dass Peter die Handschellen erkennen konnte.

"Oh", lautete sein Kommentar. "Warum?"

"Reine Vorsicht, Peter."

"Kannst du mir das mal näher erklären?"

"Warum bin ich wohl hier? Lässt du uns eigentlich noch länger in der Gegend herum stehen?"

Peter begriff den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schnell. "Na dann macht es euch mal bequem." Er deutete zur Sitzgruppe hinter sich. "Dort drüben gibt es auch einen Telefonanschluß für deinen Laptop. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Kurze Zeit später kehrte Peter zu ihnen zurück, ein Tablett mit Teetassen balancierend. Er stellte drei Tassen auf den Tisch, dann nahm er neben Cara Platz. Kermit, der es sich wie üblich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, tippte wie wild.

"Also, nun heraus mit der Sprache. Was ist hier los?", begann Peter das Gespräch.

"Kleinen Moment noch, Peter. Ich bin gleich soweit", murmelte Kermit.

Peter wandte sich achselzuckend an Cara. "Und was haben sie angestellt?"

Sie ahmte seine unbewusste Geste nach. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste", seufzte sie.

Peter zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. "Wie soll ich das nun verstehen?"

Sie hatte nichts unrechtes getan, das stand für Peter fest. Caras Gefühle waren für ihn so leicht zu lesen, wie andere ein Buch lasen. Sie war verängstigt, leicht verärgert, trotzig und hatte leichte Schmerzen, bedingt durch die Handschellen, die sie noch immer trug.

"Wie soll ich ihnen etwas erklären, das ich selber nicht verstehe?", kam es von ihr zurück.

Beide blickten wie auf Kommando zu Kermit. Der Einzige, der ihre Fragen beantworten konnte. Dieser war gerade dabei mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Laptop auszuschalten.

"Du kannst Miss Thompson die Handschellen abnehmen, Peter. Sie hat die Wahrheit erzählt."

"Aber gerne."

Peter umfasste sanft Caras Schultern und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu sich. Sie spürte so etwas wie einen kleinen Stromschlag an ihren Handgelenken, dann fielen die Handschellen einfach ab.

Cara sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wie haben sie das denn gemacht? Sie hatten keinen Schlüssel!"

Peter grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Ein kleiner Trick, den ich von meinem Vater gelernt habe."

Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, rutschte die nächste Frage über ihre Lippen. "Wer oder was sind sie?"

"Shaolin Priester", erwiderte er einfach.

Man sah Cara an, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht viel anfangen konnte. Sie dachte angestrengt nach, wo sie diesen Begriff schon einmal gehört hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich.

"Das sind doch diese Mönche im Kloster, die sich mit Kung Fu, Beten und Meditation beschäftigen und in der Lage sind, unglaubliche Dinge anzustellen. Ich habe mal einen Bericht über Shaolin Mönche im Fernsehen gesehen", platzte sie heraus.

"Ich unterbreche ungern euer Gespräch, aber wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen als dein Shaolin Ding Peter!", unterbrach Kermit die beiden.

Beider Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu. Cara rieb unbewusst ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke, die leicht gerötet und stellenweise schon aufgescheuert waren. Peter warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und erhob sich.

"Warte noch einen kleinen Moment, Kermit. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Cara beobachtete, wie Peter in einen kleinen, vollgepflasterten Raum mit Bechern, Schalen, Kräutern und weiteren für sie undefinierbaren Gegenständen ging. Er kehrte mit einer kleinen Schale zurück, in der sich eine dunkelgraue Paste befand und nahm wieder neben Cara Platz. Sanft ergriff er ihre Hände und begann sorgfältig, die Salbe in ihre Handgelenke einzumassieren.

Erneut spürte die junge Frau diesen seltsamen Stromschlag, der sich diesmal in eine wohltuende Wärme verwandelte, die ihren gesamten Körper durchflutete. Sie gleichzeitig beruhigte und ängstigte.

"Was machen sie da?", flüsterte sie.

Peter unterbrach seine Tätigkeit für einen Moment und studierte ihr Gesicht. "Ich nutze meine Energie, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen. Es wundert mich, dass sie das spüren. Sie müssen sensitiv veranlagt sein."

Cara lachte leise. "Das glaube ich weniger. Meine Freunde bezeichnen mich wohl eher als Trampel."

"Können wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kehren?", mischte sich Kermit ein, dem das Gespräch der beiden sichtlich auf die Nerven ging.

Peter entließ Cara nachdenklich aus seinem Griff, stellte die Schale auf den Tisch zurück, streckte die Beine aus, lehnte sich lässig zurück und grinste Kermit an.

"Ich bin ganz Ohr. Was ist los Kermit?"

"Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen. Die Lage ist Ernst", versetzte Kermit scharf.

"Sorry Kermit", entschuldigte sich Peter. "Lass hören."

"Die Sache ist folgende: Ich habe eine E-Mail erhalten, die besagt, dass Shin Tao auf dem Weg nach Sloanville ist."

Peter pfiff leise durch die Zähne und atmete tief ein. "Shin Tao kommt hierher? Persönlich? Ich habe gehört gegen ihn soll sogar Bon Bon Hai ein Waisenknabe sein. Da muss ein megagroßes Ding laufen, wenn der oberste Anführer der Sing Wah in die Stadt kommt. Es scheint ja gerade so, als würde er dem ortsansässigen Leader, Bon Bon Hai, nicht zutrauen, dass er die Sache lösen kann, was immer es ist. An einen Anstandsbesuch glaube ich nicht."

"Denselben Gedanken hatte ich auch. Ich bin sicher, dass Shin Tao alles versuchen wird, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Du bist der Shaolin, der ihm gefährlich werden kann, nachdem dein Vater nicht mehr hier ist. Euer Sieg über den Dunklen Krieger hat den Sing Wah eine empfindliche Schlappe eingebracht. Sie werden das sicher kein zweites Mal riskieren wollen."

Einen Moment lang verdüsterte sich Peters Miene bei der Erwähnung Caines. Er war noch lange nicht darüber hinweg, dass ihn sein Vater wieder einmal alleine gelassen und sich ohne ihn auf die Suche nach Laura gemacht hatte. Ja, er hatte ihn regelrecht von sich gestoßen, als Peter ihm angeboten hatte, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. So sehr sich Peter auch bemühte, diesen inneren Schmerz konnte er einfach nicht verdrängen. Da half weder sein Training, noch seine neue Tätigkeit als Shaolin Priester. Mit viel Anstrengung schob er die störenden Gedanke zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Kermit ihm mitteilte.

"Und du bist nun hier, um mich zu warnen nehme ich an."

"Unter anderem. Ich brauche auch deine Hilfe, um in dem Fall weiter zu kommen. Du weißt, wie die Einwohner Chinatowns auf Fremde reagieren. Wir gehen hier immer nur gegen eine Mauer des Schweigens an. Außerdem will ich dich unter Bewachung stellen, um deine Sicherheit gewährleisten zu können."

Peter lachte amüsiert. "Und wen willst du dazu abstellen? Ihr habt im Revier niemanden, der es mit den Sing Wah aufnehmen kann. Sie wären nur billige Zielscheiben für die Handlanger, die Shin Tao ohne Zweifel hierher schicken wird."

"Ich habe nicht vor, jemanden vom Revier abzustellen. Die Überwachung übernehme ich persönlich." Kermit verzog den Mund zu einem breiten Haifischgrinsen. "Ich fürchte, du wirst mich die nächste Zeit nicht loswerden."

Peter machte eine weitausholende Geste mit der Hand. "Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, sie mein Gast. Außerdem kann ich dich eh nicht daran hindern."

"Am liebsten würde ich dich in eines unserer Häuser aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm stecken, doch ich weiß, dass das in dem Fall nutzlos ist. Wir sind auf bekanntem Terrain wohl besser dran."

"Das stimmt. Mit den Verbindungen, die Shin Tao hat, hätte er den Ort innerhalb von einer Stunde gefunden. Wenn nicht sogar noch schneller."

Sein Blick fiel auf Cara, die das Gespräch mit großen Augen verfolgte und merklich blasser geworden war.

"Und wie passt sie hier hinein?"

"Sie hatte leider das Pech die E-Mail zu empfangen. Sie wurde irrtümlicherweise an sie geschickt..."

Peter unterbrach Kermit mit der nächsten Frage, bevor dieser seinen Satz zu Ende führen konnte.

"Von wem stammt die E-Mail überhaupt? So eine Warnung ist schon außergewöhnlich."

"Von einem gewissen Paul", warf Cara ein, die sich von seiner Frage angesprochen fühlte.

Kermit schoss ihr einen harten Blick über den Rand seiner grünen Gläser zu, der sie unwillkürlich den Kopf einziehen ließ.

Peter sprang auf die Füße. "Paul??? Du stehst mit Paul in Kontakt und sagst mir nichts! Was bist du für ein Freund?!" rief er erregt aus.

"Nun mal ganz ruhig, Junge. Du weißt, wie es in dem Geschäft läuft."

Peter lief wie ein Tiger durch den Raum. In altbekannter Manier fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare.

"Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Paul ist mittlerweile seit fast zwei Jahren verschwunden. Wir alle machen uns große Sorgen. Vor allem Annie ist schon völlig verzweifelt, weil sie in der ganzen Zeit noch keinen Piep von ihm gehört hat. Und du sagst keinen Ton?"

"Hör mal, Peter. Es muss dir klar sein, dass ich zu dem Thema nichts sagen kann. Es würde sowohl Paul, als auch sein gesamtes Umfeld in höchste Gefahr bringen. Was glaubst du, warum er weg gegangen ist? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Paul lieber sterben würde, als seine Familie in Gefahr zu bringen. So schmerzlich das für alle Parteien auch ist."

"Das ist einfach nicht fair, Kermit!"

"Was ist schon fair? Söldnerregeln, Peter."

"Ich pfeife auf deine verdammten Regeln, Kermit! Am liebsten würde ich…."

Kermit sprang ebenfalls auf und stand Peter nun direkt gegenüber. Die gesamte Körperhaltung der beiden Männer zeugte von großer Anspannung. Aus nächster Nähe standen sie sich wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber. Kermit griff nach seiner Brille und schob sie ein wenig hinunter. Sein stahlharter Blick bohrte sich in den nicht minder harten Blick von Peter.

"WAS würdest du…Junge?", fragte er grollend in jenem extrem leisen Tonfall, der dadurch umso bedrohlicher wirkte.

"Hört auf! Beide!", schrie Cara in dem Moment.

Aus den drei Worten war deutlich zu vernehmen, wie ängstlich und angespannt sie sich fühlte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Worte brachten die beiden Männer wieder zu sich. Peter senkte als Erster den Blick und atmete ein Mal tief ein und aus.

"Die Sache ist noch nicht ausgestanden", warnte er Kermit, der ihm mit einem leichten Kopfnicken antwortete.

Der junge Shaolin setzte sich wieder neben Cara und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte vor seiner Berührung zurück.

"Hey, schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte er so beruhigend er konnte.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass hier gerade zwei Männer, die eigentlich zusammen arbeiten sollten, aufeinander losgehen wollten. Ich will nur noch eines und das ist nach Hause und das Ganze hier vergessen!", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Peter erkannte wie dicht die Frau neben ihm vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Es wunderte ihn nicht bei dem, was sie in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung teilte er Kermit mit, dass er sich ruhig verhalten sollte.

"Schon gut. Atmen sie tief ein und aus und sehen sie mich an", bat er in ruhigem Tonfall.

Nur zögernd kam Cara seiner Bitte nach und wandte sich ihm zu. Peter streckte die Hände aus und umfasste ihr Gesicht, um Blickkontakt mit ihr herzustellen. Sie seufzte leise.

Sie merkte, wie sich etwas änderte. Seine warmen Hände wirkten seltsam beruhigend auf sie. Sie spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihrem Körper nachließ. Es kam ihr so vor, als leuchteten seine Augen intensiv. Sie hatte das Gefühl tief in den warmen braunen Augen zu versinken.

Erst als Peter sicher war, dass sie sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte, ließ er sie langsam los und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Kermit räusperte sich vernehmlich. Ihm kam es ziemlich suspekt vor, was Peter da machte, auch wenn es Erfolg zeigte.

"Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wann Shin Tao ankommen wird und was er vorhat. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein."

Cara antwortete. "Bevor sie hier weiter machen, würde ich gerne nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich will nicht unbedingt zum Mitwisser werden."

"Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht, Miss Thompson", erwiderte Kermit.

Caras Kopf ruckte hoch, Unglauben spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. "Was soll das nun wieder heißen Detective Griffin? Sie haben doch selbst bestätigt, dass meine Angaben korrekt waren. Warum wollen sie mich noch immer nicht nach Hause lassen?"

"Zuerst noch eine Frage. Sie haben nicht zufällig eine professionelle Firewall auf ihrem Computer installiert, oder?"

"Nein, ich bin nicht so oft im Internet. Eigentlich nur, um E-Mails zu verschicken oder abzuholen, oder auch mal zum chatten und das war es dann schon. Warum?"

"Nun Miss Thompson, sie sind hier in eine Sache hinein gerutscht, die sehr gefährlich ist. Dadurch, dass sie diese E-Mail empfangen haben, hängen sie nun mit drin, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Ich vermute, dass sie Zuhause nicht mehr sicher sind. Es ist ein leichtes, Zugriff auf ihren Computer zu erlangen, wenn sie keine Firewall haben, die solche Angriffe unterbindet. Das bedeutet wiederum, dass es für den Fachmann ein Leichtes ist, ihre Adresse heraus zu bekommen"

"Aber es ist längst nicht gesagt, dass so ein Zugriff auf meinen Computer statt gefunden hat", warf Cara ein.

"Dieses Risiko bin ich nicht bereit einzugehen. Solange der Fall nicht abgeschlossen ist, bleiben sie unter Peters und meiner Obhut. Was für Peter gilt, gilt ebenfalls für sie. Wir beide, sie und ich, werden nachher zu ihnen fahren, damit sie das Nötigste packen können. Ich werde ihren Computer mitnehmen, dann kann ich ihnen bald sagen, ob dieser angezapft wurde oder nicht", erwiderte Kermit sehr bestimmt.

Cara sprang auf die Beine. "Das glaube ich doch wohl nicht. Sie können mich doch nicht einfach gegen meinen Willen hier behalten!"

"Ich kann und ich werde sie in Sicherheitsverwahrung nehmen, Miss Thompson. Und nun Ende der Diskussion. Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass ihnen die Unterbringung hier bei Peter mehr zusagen wird, als irgendwann ihn ihrer Wohnung tot aufgefunden zu werden. Oder ziehen sie die Unterbringung in einer Einzelzelle vor?"

Kermit legte seine gesamte Autorität in seine Stimme, die ihre Wirkung auf Cara nicht verfehlte. Sie sank stumm auf die Couch zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und was nun?" warf Peter ein, der das Ganze mit einem leichten Grinsen verfolgt hatte.

Er kannte Kermit lange genug, um zu wissen wie bestimmend er sein konnte und dass man sich ihm nicht widersetzte. Es sei denn man war in der Lage, das Echo zu ertragen. Allerdings kannte er niemanden, der dieses Risiko je auf sich genommen hatte. Kermit kannte viele Mittel und Wege sich durchzusetzen und er hatte keinerlei Skrupel auch schmutzigere Methoden anzuwenden, um das zu Erreichen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Man legte sich eben nicht einfach mit einem Ex-Söldner an.

"Peter, du wirst auf dem 101. Bescheid geben und alles notwendige veranlassen. Auch wenn du jetzt Shaolin Priester bist, wirst du wohl nicht vergessen haben was in diesem Fall von Nöten ist. Und sie", er deutete auf Cara. "werden mit mir kommen, damit wir ihre Sachen holen können."

Mit diesen Worten war die Unterredung der Drei fürs Erste beendet. Peter griff zum Telefonhörer und Kermit führte die leicht widerstrebende Cara aus dem Haus.

***************

Kermit achtete auf der Fahrt zu Caras Haus sehr auf etwaige Verfolger. Ihm gefiel es absolut nicht, dass sie am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnte, noch dazu in einem etwas abgelegenen Waldgebiet. In seinen Augen ein idealer Ort, um einen Überfall zu planen. Es gab zu viele Verstecke und vor allen Dingen, keine etwaigen Zeugen, da das Haus zu allem Überfluss gute zweihundert Meter vom Nachbarhaus entfernt stand.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen parkte er das Kermitmobil vor ihrem Haus. Obwohl nichts daraufhin deutete, dass Gefahr drohte, wollte sein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend nicht weichen. Kermit konnte nicht genau bestimmen, was es war, aber irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Mit Sicherheit wusste er nur, dass sich keine Menschen in der Nähe aufhielten, dazu waren seine Instinkte zu ausgeprägt und hätten ihn sofort gewarnt. Doch es lag hier etwas in der Luft, das ihn einfach beunruhigte. Auch Cara schien etwas zu bemerken, er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie von einem Schauer ergriffen wurde.

"Was ist?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie neigte verlegen den Kopf zu Seite. "Es ist nichts. Nur ein Windhauch, der mich streifte."

Kermit warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. Wie konnte in einem geschlossenen Wagen ein Windhauch entstehen? Er beschloss im Moment nicht näher darauf einzugehen und streckte ihr die rechte Hand entgegen.

"Geben sie mir ihren Schlüssel. Ich werde zuerst allein in ihr Haus gehen und mich versichern, dass sie keinen ungebetenen Besucher haben. Sie bleiben so lange im Wagen und kommen erst, wenn ich sie rufe!"

"Aber ich…."

"Kein aber.", schnitt der Detective ihr die Antwort ab. "Tun sie, was ich ihnen sage."

Wieder schlich sich dieser autoritäre Klang in seiner Stimme, dem sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Cara griff in ihre Tasche und reichte ihm den verlangten Schlüssel. Kermit nahm ihn entgegen und verließ das Fahrzeug, nicht ohne ihr noch einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen, sich an seine Anweisungen zu halten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgte Cara seinen Abgang. Sie sah noch, wie er seine Waffe aus dem Halfter zog, dann verschwand er in ihrem Haus.

Kaum, dass Kermit das Haus betreten hatte, wusste er, was dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bedeutet hatte. Ihn erwartete ein totales Durcheinander. Cara hatte ohne Zweifel ungebetenen Besuch gehabt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihre Wohnung immer in so einem Zustand verließ.

Sämtliche Schubladen waren aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen, der Inhalt lag über den gesamten Boden verstreut. Die Sofakissen ruhten aufgeschlitzt auf der Couch, der Tisch war umgeworfen und der Platz, an dem normalerweise ihr Computer stand war leer. Es war nur noch der Monitor, Tastatur und Maus vorhanden.

Ein roter Fleck auf dem Fußboden erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, handelte es sich bei der Flüssigkeit um Blut. Sein Blick glitt zur Decke.

Kermit schluckte hart. Dort baumelte eine tote Katze. Ihr ehemals weißes Fell war blutverschmiert. Man hatte sie mit einem dünnen Draht an der Kehle aufgehängt. Dieser hatte sich in ihren Hals geschnitten und hatte die arme Katze auf grauenvolle Weise verbluten lassen.

Gewaltsam wandte Kermit den Blick von der toten Katze ab. Er beschloss, sie nachher abzunehmen, doch zuerst musste er die weiteren Räume durchsuchen. Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Rundgang durch das Haus fort.

Die restlichen Räume im oberen Stockwerk sahen auch nicht sehr viel besser aus als die in der unteren Etage. Im Badezimmer lagen sämtliche Fläschchen und Flakons zerbrochen in der Badewanne, und in ihrem Schlafzimmer war ihre Wäsche aus den Schränken gerissen und über das gesamte Zimmer verteilt worden. Wer hier gewütet hatte, musste eine ungeheure Wut gehabt haben.

Nachdenklich machte sich Kermit auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er wollte den Kater beiseite schaffen, bevor er Cara ins Haus ließ. Sosehr es ihm gegen den Strich ging sie in dieses Chaos zu führen, er musste wissen, ob noch mehr fehlte als der Computer.

Shin Taos Männer hatten schnell reagiert. Zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Es war offensichtlich was sie gesucht und auch gefunden hatten – den Computer - aber wozu die blinde Zerstörungswut? Und warum hatten sie die Katze auf diese grausame Art getötet? Oder hatten sie doch nicht alles gefunden und die Wut an der hilflosen Kreatur ausgelassen?

'Das sind die Sing Wah', gab er sich selbst die Antwort. Sie waren fast genauso kraft- und machtvoll wie die Shaolin, nur dass sie auf der absolut dunklen Seite standen. Sie waren besessen von blinder Zerstörungswut und wollten alles Gute von dieser Welt verbannen, wie Peters Vater es einmal ausgedrückt hatte. Ihr Ziel war es, die Welt an sich zu reißen und sie in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Es gab kaum ein mieses Verbrechen, in dem sie nicht die Finger mit im Spiel hatten. Kermit fragte sich, was sie nun im Schilde führten, um noch mehr Macht zu erlangen. Bis jetzt hatte es noch keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass etwas im Gange war. Aber wenn Shin Tao persönlich auftauchte, dann musste es etwas großes sein. Und genau das galt es heraus zu finden und zu verhindern.

"Benny!"

Ein lauter Schrei ließ Kermit die Treppe hinunter stürmen. Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand Cara. Sie hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen voller Horror auf den blutverschmierten Körper der Katze.

"Verdammt, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen im Wagen warten!", herrschte Kermit Cara an.

Sie hörte ihn gar nicht. Mit hölzernen Bewegungen zog sie einen Stuhl heran, kletterte auf ihn, band die tote Katze los und ließ sich mit ihr auf den Boden sinken. Sie hielt den toten Körper fest an sich gedrückt, vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Fell und wiegte ihn hin und her wie eine Mutter es mit ihrem Baby tat. Dabei strich sie immer wieder liebevoll über das blutverschmierte Fell und flüsterte leise Worte, die Kermit nicht verstand.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste der Detective nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. So stand er nur stumm da und beobachtete die unwirkliche Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, in denen nur Caras trockene Schluchzer und ihr leises Flüstern zu vernehmen waren. Die Katze hielt sie noch immer dicht an sich gepresst. Kermit hatte genug davon. Die Szene ging ihm mehr zu Herzen, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Cara behandelte die Katze, als ob sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte er die Entfernung zu Cara und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Sie ist tot. Sie können nichts mehr für sie tun", meinte er schroffer als beabsichtigt.

Cara zuckte zusammen und hob den Blick. Rotgeweinte, trübe Augen, voller Verzweiflung, Trauer und tiefem Schmerz sahen zu ihm hoch.

"Warum...warum haben sie das getan? Das ist nur grausam und sinnlos", flüsterte sie heiser.

"Darauf kann ich ihnen keine Antwort geben. Das Tier soll wohl eine Warnung für uns darstellen, uns nicht einzumischen", erwiderte Kermit, erleichtert dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

"Wie kann man nur einem Lebewesen aus Fleisch und Blut so etwas antun? Das hat er nicht verdient."

Cara strich der toten Katze dermaßen liebevoll über das Fell, dass sich alles in Kermit zusammen zog. Ihre Geste erinnerte ihn an all die Kameraden, die in der Vergangenheit in seinen Armen gestorben waren. Sie hatten niemanden gehabt, der so um sie trauerte, wie Cara es bei dieser Katze tat.

"Verdient hat so etwas Niemand, trotz allem bleibt es nur eine Katze. Es wäre weitaus schlimmer, wenn ein Mensch hier gehangen hätte", gab Kermit ruppig zurück.

"Tiere sind treuer als Menschen, Detective Griffin. Sie lügen einen niemals an. Sie schenken all ihre Liebe und zeigen offen ihre Freude. Alles was man tun muss, ist sie gut zu behandeln. Sie geben so viel und verlangen so wenig. Ich würde jederzeit ein Tier einem Menschen vorziehen", versetzte Cara scharf.

Kermit holte tief Luft. Er musste zugeben, dass Cara zum großen Teil recht mit ihrer Argumentation hatte. Menschen hatten ihn schon oft betrogen, ein Tier noch nie. Dennoch war es höchste Zeit zum eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zurück zu kehren. Sie hatten sich schon viel zu lange hier aufgehalten. Es war gut möglich, dass die Sing Wah noch einmal zurück kehrten. Abrupt wechselte er das Thema.

"Ihre Trauer in allen Ehren, Miss Thompson, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Geben sie mir die Katze und packen sie ihren Koffer, auch wenn es im Schlafzimmer nicht besser aussieht als hier. Außerdem muss ich wissen, ob sonst noch etwas fehlt."

Cara kam mit einem eleganten Schwung auf die Beine. Sie wich vor ihm zurück, als er nach dem Tier greifen wollte. Beschützend drückte sie die Katze noch enger an sich.

"Ich werde überhaupt nichts tun. Nicht, bevor ich Benny an seinem Lieblingsplatz begraben habe!", rief sie aus.

"Seien sie doch vernünftig, Miss Thompson, es ist keine Zeit dafür."

"Dann nehme ich mir einfach die Zeit. Wenn sie mir nicht gestatten meinen Benny zu vergraben, dann werde ich ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Das schwöre ich ihnen so wahr ich hier stehe und es ist mir vollkommen egal, was dann mit mir passiert", gab Cara zu allem entschlossen zurück.

Sie wirkte auf ihn wie eine Tigermutter, die ihr Junges verteidigte. Kermit sah ein, dass es diesmal besser war nachzugeben, bevor die Situation noch weiter eskalieren konnte.

"Gut, einverstanden. Sie dürfen ihre Katze begraben, aber dann tun sie das, was ich von ihnen verlange. Ist das klar?", knurrte er.

"Verstanden Detective. Das verspreche ich ihnen."

******************

Die Rückfahrt verlief in vollkommener Stille. Weder Cara noch Kermit war nach Reden zumute. Kermit konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass er tatsächlich ein Begräbnis für eine Katze abgehalten hatte. Er hoffte, dass keiner seiner Kollegen je etwas darüber erfahren würde, sonst wäre ihm viel Spott sicher. Außerdem sorgte er sich um Cara, die totenblass neben ihm saß. Sie machte ganz den Eindruck, als würde sie unter Schock stehen. Seitdem sie die Katze vergraben hatten, hatte sie keinerlei äußerliche Reaktionen mehr gezeigt. Auf seine Frage, ob sie in der Wohnung außer ihren Computer noch etwas vermisste, hatte er nur ein Schulterzucken geerntet. Sie war stumm ins Schlafzimmer geflüchtet und hatte wahllos irgendwelche Sachen in ihren Koffer gestopft. Das Chaos hatte sie überhaupt nicht beachtet. Auch ihre Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos, selbst in ihren Augen konnte er nichts mehr erkennen. Sie schien sich vollkommen in sich zurück gezogen zu haben. Kein gutes Zeichen!

Peter sah ihnen schon von weitem an, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Er konnte Caras innere Leere spüren, mehr empfing er von ihr nicht mehr. Sein fragender Blick traf Kermit. Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nickte in Caras Richtung. Peter verstand den Wink und verbiss sich die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Kermit schlug Cara vor gleich ihren Koffer auszupacken und eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Als diese nickte, erhob sich Peter und zeigte ihr das Gästezimmer, das direkt neben dem seinem lag. Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen wandte er sich an Kermit.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Sie haben sie schon gefunden. Es wurden sämtliche Zimmer durchsucht. Es war alles auf dem Boden verstreut. Den Computer haben sie mitgenommen und sie haben ihre Katze umgebracht, an der sie anscheinend sehr gehangen hat."

"Du sagtest, es wurden alle Zimmer durchsucht? War der Computer so gut versteckt? Wurde großer Schaden angerichtet?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der Computer befand sich gleich im Wohnzimmer, außer einem umgeworfenen Tisch, aufgerissenen Sofakissen und herausgerissenen Schubladen befindet sich alles noch an seinem Platz. Zumindest was die Möbel anbelangt."

"Seltsam", erwiderte Peter nachdenklich.

"Warum seltsam? Du weißt, dass die Sing Wah unberechenbar sind."

"Das schon, aber warum hätten sie sich die Mühe machen sollen alles zu durchsuchen, wenn sie das schon gefunden hatten was sie suchten? Das sieht ihnen nicht ähnlich. Sie müssen noch nach etwas ganz anderem gesucht haben. An blinde Zerstörungswut kann ich nicht glauben, dann hätte es wiederum anders aussehen müssen."

"Stimmt", erwiderte Kermit nachdenklich. Sein Verstand lief auf Hochtouren.

Peter kam ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor. "Im Klartext bedeutet das, dass sie noch hinter etwas ganz anderem her sind. Und auch, dass dieser Vorfall nicht direkt mit der Mail von Paul zusammen hängt. Das war nur ein dummer Zufall. Die suchen nach etwas ganz anderem."

Kermit, der inzwischen schon längst zur selben Erkenntnis bezüglich Paul gekommen war, nickte zustimmend. "Aber nach was? Miss Thompson war so mies drauf durch den Tod ihrer Katze, dass sie mir nicht sagen konnte, ob noch etwas fehlte."

"Sie steht unter Schock", erwiderte Peter prompt.

"Das ist unschwer zu übersehen. Ich frage mich nur, was sie angeblich in ihrem Haus hat, das für die Sing Wah von Nutzen sein könnte? Der Fall wird immer komplizierter, wenn du mich fragst", entgegnete Kermit trocken.

"Und die einzige Person, die uns die Frage beantworten könnte, ist nicht in der Lage dazu", vollendete Peter den Satz.

Der Shaolin machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Arbeitsraum. Kermit folgte ihm dicht hinterher. Während Peter mit geübter Hand einen Beruhigungstee für Cara zusammen stellte, unterhielten sie sich weiter.

"Was weißt du alles über sie?" fragte er.

"Noch nicht sehr viel. Sie ist 27 Jahre alt, wuchs in einer typischen Kleinstadt auf. Eltern sind beide tot. Sie sind vor knapp drei Jahren, zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Normaler Schulabschluss, normaler Werdegang, keinerlei Auffälligkeiten, nicht einmal ein Strafzettel hat sie je erhalten. Lehre als Bibliothekarin. Sie ist vor zwei Jahren hierher gezogen und hat von dem Geld, das ihr ihre Eltern hinterlassen haben ein kleines Häuschen im Wald gekauft. Im Moment arbeitet sie freiberuflich für das Antiquariat hier in Sloanville. Ende des Essays."

"Hm, das hört sich nicht gerade nach einem aufregenden Leben an. Wie steht es mit dem Unfall ihrer Eltern und ihres Verlobten, könnte da ein Ansatzpunkt liegen?"

"Nein, das habe ich auch sofort geprüft. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um einen Unfall. Ein Trucker, der hinter dem Steuer eingeschlafen war, ist auf die Gegenfahrbahn geraten und hat das Auto erfasst."

"Aber wo liegt dann der Knackpunkt? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Computer in dieser Sache nur eine Nebenrolle spielt. Die sind hinter etwas ganz anderem her und das ist auch nicht Paul."

Kermit seufzte vernehmlich. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir müssen wohl oder übel warten, bis Miss Thompson uns mehr sagen kann. Im Moment wissen wir ja noch nicht einmal wonach wir suchen. Wie ist es übrigens auf dem Revier gelaufen?"

"Ganz gut soweit. Ich habe Captain Simms mitgeteilt, was passiert ist. Sie ist nicht sehr glücklich über die Tatsache, dass ein Zivilist involviert ist, aber sie hat uns jede Unterstützung zugesagt. Du sollst morgen früh ins Büro kommen und die entsprechenden Papiere ausfüllen, danach bist du offiziell mein Leibwächter."

Peter konnte sich bei den letzten Worten ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Beide wussten, dass Peter ihm mittlerweile durch seinen Stand und sein Training als Shaolin haushoch überlegen war, wenn es darum ging, eine Gefahr frühzeitig zu erkennen. Es war wohl eher so, dass Peter auf Kermit aufpasste und nicht anders herum. Kermit erwiderte auch nichts, sondern schoss ihm nur seinen schärfsten Blick zu.

Cara trat aus dem Gästezimmer und näherte sich vorsichtig den beiden Männern. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. Allerdings schien es ihr trotzdem wesentlich besser zu gehen.

Peter drückte ihr eine Tasse des selbstgebrauten Tees in die Hand. "Trinken sie das, das wird ihnen gut tun."

Cara verzog das Gesicht, als sie an dem Gebräu roch. "Was ist das denn? Wollen sie mich vergiften?", fragte sie empört.

Peter zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Die Dame neigte wohl dazu, von einem Extrem ins andere zu fallen. Eben noch schien sie am Boden zerstört zu sein und jetzt wandelte sie plötzlich auf dem Kriegspfad.

"Das ist ein Beruhigungstee. Sehen sie es als Medizin an", entgegnete er.

Sie gab ihm unverzüglich die Tasse zurück. Als er nicht nach ihr griff, ging sie zum Spülbecken und leerte den Inhalt der Tasse in den Ausguss. Danach spülte sie die Tasse gründlich aus und stellte sie zum Abtrocknen auf die Ablage. Mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wandte sie sich den beiden zu.

Peter beobachtete alles mit offenem Mund. In der gesamten Zeit, seitdem er hier diverse Tees braute, war ihm so etwas noch nicht passiert. Mit Grauen dachte er daran, wie sein Vater reagiert hätte, wenn er sich je so benommen hätte. Wahrscheinlich würde er die nächsten Stunden auf den Knien zubringen und den Terrassenboden schrubben, so wie er es immer im Tempel als Bestrafung machen musste. Anschließend wäre dann wieder eine der berühmten Lektionen von Caine gekommen. Hier allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, ihre unerwartete Aktion überraschte ihn vollkommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Peter, wie sich Kermits Augenbrauen unheilverkündend zusammenzogen. *Uh...Uh*, dachte er im Stillen, *das gibt Ärger.*

Schon befand sich Kermit auf dem Weg zu Cara, die sich angesichts Kermits grimmigen Gesichtsausdrucks nicht mehr allzu wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen schien. Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück und Peter trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt vor, um im Notfall einschreiten zu können.

Nun war Cara direkt zwischen den beiden Männern gefangen. Obwohl keiner der beiden sie berührte, nahm ihr die geballte Ausstrahlung von beiden fast den Atem. Plötzlich kam sie sich sehr dumm vor, so reagiert zu haben. Sie traute sich weder Peter noch Kermit in die Augen zu blicken.

"Miss Thompson, sie haben mir etwas versprochen", grollte Kermit.

Cara ließ den Kopf hängen. "Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist", erwiderte sie leise.

"Das war sehr kindisch von ihnen. Als erwachsene Frau hätte ich ihnen ein wenig mehr Verstand und vor allen Dingen Benehmen zugetraut", kam es scharf zurück.

"Ich sagte schon, dass es mir leid tut", betonte Cara mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme.

Diesmal war es Peter, der die Situation rettete. "Haben wir nicht wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als über ausgeleerte Teetassen zu reden? Mich interessiert immer noch was die Sing Wah bei ihnen suchten."

Cara zuckte nur die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Peter führte die beiden an den Küchentisch. Eine neue Tasse Tee wurde vor Cara gestellt, die sie schweigend akzeptierte und vorsichtig dran nippte.

"Versuchen sie sich zu erinnern, was außer dem Computer noch fehlt", sprach Peter eindringlich.

Cara starrte nachdenklich in die Tasse. "In all dem Durcheinander ist es schwer zu sagen, was fehlt oder nicht. Ich habe keine wertvollen Gegenstände in der Wohnung, für die sich ein Einbruch lohnen würde. Das teuerste war wohl der Computer und den haben sie mitgenommen."

"Was haben sie außer der gespeicherten Mail auf der Festplatte", wollte Kermit wissen.

"Nichts, was irgendwie von Bedeutung ist nehme ich mal an. Ein paar abgespeicherte Mails von meinen Freunden, ein paar Programme und die Bücherliste, die ich für Mr. Singer, das ist der Besitzer des Antiquariats in dem ich arbeite, gerade erstelle."

"Miss Thompson, ich bin sicher, dass nach etwas bestimmten gesucht wurde. Kann es etwas mit ihrem Beruf zu tun haben? Welche Bücher haben sie bearbeitet."

Caras Kopf ruckte nach oben. "Bücher, das ist es!", rief sie aus.

Beide warteten gespannt. Cara wandte sich Kermit zu. "Sie haben auf ihrer Wanderung durch die Zimmer nicht zufällig eine ungefähr so große", sie beschrieb die Größe mit den Händen, "braune Bücherkiste gesehen?"

Kermit, der ein sehr gutes Erinnerungsvermögen besaß, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es befand sich definitiv keine Bücherkiste in ihrem Haus."

"Dann haben sie sie mitgenommen", schloss Cara ihre Betrachtung.

"Und warum sollten die Sing Wah an Büchern interessiert sein?", dachte Peter laut nach. "Es sei denn...Miss Thompson, von welchen Büchern reden wir hier im Moment überhaupt?"

"Ich kenne den Inhalt leider nicht. Mr. Singer rief mich vorgestern an und meinte, er würde mir eine Kiste mit alten Büchern schicken, die ich katalogisieren soll. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick hinein geworfen und kann mich leider an die einzelnen Titel nicht mehr erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass die Bücher alle im esoterischen Bereich angesiedelt waren."

Peter und Kermit warfen sich einen ernsten Blick zu. Das hörte sich absolut nicht gut an. Wer wusste schon, um was für Bücher es sich gehandelt hatte.

"Können sie sich nicht an etwas mehr erinnern?", hakte Peter nach.

"Nein, leider nicht. Jedenfalls an nichts, was die Bücher anbelangt. Allerdings fiel mir bei Mr. Singer auf, dass es ihn sehr drängte, mir die Bücher zu schicken. Das ist ziemlich atypisch für ihn. Normalerweise nutzt er so etwas immer aus, um auf einen Kaffee bei mir vorbei zu kommen."

Kermit und Peter erhoben sich gleichzeitig. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, diesen Mr. Singer aufzusuchen", meinte Kermit grimmig. "Peter, ihr beide bleibt hier."

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen Zeit hatte zu antworten, verschwand Kermit schon über die Feuertreppe.

*************

Schon von weitem erkannte Kermit, dass bei dem Antiquariat etwas nicht stimmte. Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich rund um das Gebäude gebildet. Mehrere Streifenwagen parkten vor dem Haus. Außerdem bahnte sich gerade ein Leichenwagen den Weg durch die Menschenmenge.

Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte er die Corvair zum Stehen und hetzte auf die Szene zu. Ein Polizist in Uniform wollte ihn daran hindern, die Absperrungslinie zu betreten. Nachdem Kermit ihm seine Marke gezeigt hatte, trat er zur Seite.

Er ging direkt auf Jody zu, die am Eingang des Gebäudes stand. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er ohne Begrüßung.

Jody wandte sich ihm erstaunt zu. "Hey Kermit, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du spielst Babysitter für Peter."

"Powell", knurrte er warnend. Ein eiskalter Blick traf sie.

Die Blondine hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste hoch. "Schon gut, Kermit. Ich habe verstanden. In das Antiquariat wurde eingebrochen. Mr. Singer, der Besitzer des Antiquariats, wurde erstochen."

"Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Kermit dazwischen.

"Nicky meinte, es könne nicht länger als eine Stunde her sein. Ein Kunde, dem es komisch vorkam, dass Mr. Singer den Laden nicht geöffnet hat, rief die Polizei an, nachdem er ins Innere geschaut und ihn inmitten von Büchern liegend sah. Du solltest mal sehen wie dort gewütet wurde. Alle Bücher wurden aus den Regalen gerissen. Seltsamerweise ist das Geld in der Kasse unberührt, während der Rest des Ladens ziemlich übel zugerichtet wurde. Also wurden die Männer entweder bei ihrem Überfall gestört, bevor sie sich der Kasse zuwenden konnten, oder sie waren auf der Suche nach etwas ganz bestimmtem."

Kermit schob sich an Jody vorbei, um sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ein Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass tatsächlich ganze Arbeit geleistet worden war. Der Laden sah wie ein Schlachtfeld aus.

"Weißt du etwas darüber?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber alles deutet darauf hin, dass das mit meinem Fall zu tun hat", erwiderte Kermit abwesend, auf die weiße Kreidezeichnung starrend, die vom Ableben Mr. Singers zeugte.

"Und damit auch mit Peter. Braucht ihr Verstärkung?", fragte Jody sichtlich besorgt.

"Am besten hältst du dich aus allem heraus, Herzblatt und das meine ich ernst", wandte Kermit schroff ein.

Jody sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wenn er in dem Ton sprach, dann war einiges faul an der Sache. "Kermit ist es nicht besser.…"

"Nein", schnitt er ihr hart das Wort ab. "Ist schon festgestellt worden, ob etwas fehlt?"

"Nur zum Teil. Bei all den Büchern ist es auch schwer festzustellen. Sofort fiel nur auf, dass der Computer sowie sämtliche Bücherlisten und Lieferscheine fehlen", entgegnete Jody, die aufgegeben hatte, weiter auf Kermit einzureden. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

"Das dachte ich mir", entgegnete Kermit. "Wenn du mehr Informationen darüber hast was außer den erwähnten Dingen noch fehlt, dann ruf mich an."

"Mache ich, Kermit. Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Verstärkung brauchst?"

Kermit schenkte ihr sein berühmtes Wolfsgrinsen und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger Jodys Wange entlang.

"Glaube mir, Herzblatt, du willst da ganz bestimmt nicht mit hinein gezogen werden."

**********************

Zwei Stunden später versammelten sich Kermit, Peter und Cara am Küchentisch. Kermit hatte einen kurzen Zwischenstop auf dem Revier eingelegt, um nach weiteren Informationen zu suchen, bevor er zu Peter zurück gekehrt war.

Cara hatte die Nachricht vom gewaltsamen Ableben Mr. Singers schwer getroffen. Mr. Singer war stets ein netter und liebenswürdiger alter Mann gewesen, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte. Und nun das. Selten hatte sie etwas so sehr geschockt, sah man vom gewaltsamen Tod ihrer Eltern und ihres Verlobten ab.

Cara wurde immer klarer, dass die Sache weitaus gefährlicher war, als sie bis jetzt angenommen hatte. Wenn die Kerle fähig waren einen armen, alten Mann und eine wehrlose Katze einfach ohne Grund umzubringen, dann würden sie vor nichts zurückschrecken. Heldenhaft versuchte sie sich nicht ansehen zu lassen wie sie sich fühlte, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Peter hatte vorhin ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Gesicht genügt, nachdem Kermit die Nachricht überbracht hatte und er hatte sie beschützend an sich gezogen. Cara hatte sich erlaubt ein paar Sekunden in seiner Umarmung zu verharren, dann hatte sie sich vehement von ihm gelöst. Sie spürte einfach, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit zum Trauern war.

Kermit hieb mit der Faust so heftig auf den Tisch, dass die beiden anderen zusammen zuckten. Inzwischen hatte man sich auf das allgemeine Du geeinigt.

"So ein verdammter Mist. Wir diskutieren hier schon weiß Gott wie lange und sind der ganzen Sache keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Cara, bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht an die Büchertitel erinnern kannst?"

"Herrgott ja, Kermit. Das habe ich dir nun schon hundert Mal gesagt. Davon, dass du immer wieder nachfragst, wird es auch nicht anders", wehrte sich Cara.

"Aber du hast sie doch gesehen."

"Ja habe ich. Kannst du dich etwa an alles, das du einmal flüchtig gesehen hast erinnern? Ich jedenfalls nicht."

Peter, der schweigend zuhörte, warf nachdenklich ein: "Vielleicht kann ich dir weiter helfen, Cara."

"Du?" kam es wie aus einem Mund von Kermit und Cara.

"Ja ich." Peter lächelte verlegen. "Zumindest einen Versuch ist es wert, falls du bereit bist mitzumachen, Cara."

"Ich bin ganz Ohr, was hast du vor?"

"Nun ich...ähem...also...ihr wisst, dass ich ein paar Fähigkeiten habe, die über die normale Realität hinaus gehen. Du hast die Bücher gesehen Cara, das bedeutet, dass die Titel auch noch irgendwo in deinem Gedächtnis gespeichert sind. Ich will versuchen mit deiner Hilfe an diesen Teil deines Gedächtnisses heran zu kommen."

"Du meinst Hypnose?", hakte Cara nach, die nicht so ganz verstand, was er meinte.

Peter errötete leicht, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm über seine Shaolin Fähigkeiten zu reden.

"Nicht direkt. Ich werde versuchen, mein Chi mit dem deinen zu verbinden, so dass ich das sehen kann, was du gesehen hast. Alles, was du tun musst, ist dich auf den Moment zu konzentrieren, in dem du diese Bücherkiste geöffnet hast."

Cara schwieg ein paar Sekunden. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht, Peter. Bräuchtest du da nicht einen erfahreneren Partner? Ich weiß gar nicht wie das funktionieren soll."

Peter grinste schräg. "Überlass das einfach mir. Ich finde, wir sollten es probieren. Mehr als schief gehen kann es nicht und außerdem habe ich so etwas schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Ich finde, du hast ein sehr feines Gespür und ich bin sicher, du wirst keine Probleme haben."

Mit Absicht verschwieg er, dass er die Rückführung zum ersten Mal mit einer Person versuchte, die keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen hatte.

Cara erschein Peter ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze zu sein. "Ich bin schon damit einverstanden, allerdings würde ich gerne noch ein wenig mehr über das hören, auf was ich mich da einlasse."

"Cara, das willst du gar nicht wissen", kam die prompte, sehr ernst gemeinte Antwort von Kermit.

Ihr Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung. Schließlich nickte sie vorsichtig. "Also, gut. Wahrscheinlich würde ich eh nichts von dem verstehen, was du mir erzählst. Wann willst du anfangen?"

"Sofort."

Cara schnappte nach Luft. Peter lächelte sie jungenhaft an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Nur keine Angst, Cara. Es wird schon schief gehen."

Cara ergriff die Hand und ließ sich von ihm in den Meditationsraum führen, Kermit dicht an ihren Fersen. "Genau das hoffe ich nicht", murmelte sie so leise, dass keiner von beiden sie hörte.

Einige Minuten später erstrahlte der gesamte Raum in mildem Kerzenschein. Cara saß im Schneidersitz Peter gegenüber, der auf der weichen Matte die volle Lotusposition eingenommen hatte. Direkt hinter Cara hatte es sich Kermit gemütlich gemacht. Er würde als ihr Wächter fungieren und über sie wachen, während sie in Meditation versunken waren. Außerdem hatte er Papier und Bleistift neben sich liegen, um sich gegebenenfalls Aufzeichnungen machen zu können.

Cara war ziemlich aufgeregt, da half auch Peters Gelassenheit nicht viel. Zwischen ihnen brannte eine weiße Kerze deren Flamme leicht im Wind flackerte, der durch die geöffneten Fenster strich. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich Mut zu machen.

"Und was jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich vollkommen auf die Kerzenflamme konzentrierst. Atme tief ein und aus, bis du merkst wie du ruhiger wirst und höre nur auf meine Stimme. Wenn du meinst bereit zu sein, dann reiche mir die Hände und schließe deine Augen. Den Rest erledige ich."

"Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist", kam es eher kläglich von Cara.

Sie versuchte sich ganz auf das Flackern der Kerze zu konzentrieren, während sie auf Peters Stimme lauschte, die ruhig und beschützend klang. Langsam merkte Cara wie sie ruhiger wurde, die Flamme verschwamm immer mehr vor ihren Augen. Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus, der Alltag verschwand ganz aus ihrem Denken.

Ihre Gefühle lagen für Peter vollkommen offen, er war erstaunt wie gut sie auf das alles ansprach. "Nun schließe deine Augen und reiche mir deine Hände", sagte er leise.

Cara tat was er verlangte. Als sich ihre Finger berührten, zuckte sie erschreckt zurück. Peter hielt ihre Hände mit Nachdruck fest. Auch er spürte den starken Energiestrom, den er sonst nur von seinem Vater kannte, zwischen ihnen fließen.

"Ganz ruhig, Cara, es ist alles in Ordnung. Vertrau mir und entspanne dich."

Die junge Frau atmete tief ein und aus. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an diesen ungewohnten Energiestrom. Sie spürte Peters Zuversicht und Wärme, die sie vollkommen einhüllte und ließ sich einfach fallen.

In diesem Augenblick löste sich die Welt, so wie sie sie kannte auf. Gemeinsam mit Peter wurde sie in einem spektralen Wirbel gezogen. Ängstlich riss Cara die Augen auf und blickte in Peters seltsam verzerrte Gesichtszüge. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nun der Realität entsprach oder nicht. Dann löste sich der Wirbel auf. Erstaunt stelle sie fest, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus befand und Peter direkt neben ihr stand. Haltsuchend lehnte sie sich an ihn und schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Träume ich das alles, oder was passiert hier?"

Peter legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre schlanken Schultern. "Versuche erst gar nicht, das Ganze zu verstehen. Wir sind quasi direkt in deinen Gedanken. Konzentriere dich bitte auf den Moment, als du die Bücherkiste geöffnet hast."

Cara nickte, seine Nähe gab ihr die Kraft, die sie benötigte. Direkt vor ihren Augen materialisierte sich die Bücherkiste. "Na so was", lautete Caras fassungsloser Kommentar.

Sie kniete sich vor die Kiste und öffnete sie geschickt. Ein Buch nach dem anderen wurde herausgenommen. Peter las die einzelnen Titel der Bücher laut vor. Es handelte sich allesamt um sehr alte Bücher, die sich eindeutig mit Magie beschäftigten. Ein mit einem Sternähnlichen Schloss versehenes Buch erregte Peters besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Es wirkte seltsam vertraut auf ihn. Peter schluckte hart, als er das goldene Sonnenzeichen auf dem Umschlag erkannte.

"Shambhala", flüsterte er.

Das Bild vor ihm verschwand für einen Moment, bevor er sich näher mit dem Buch befassen konnte. Ein Seitenblick auf Caras ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe teilte ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass es höchste Zeit wurde zurück zu kehren. Immerhin war es Caras erster Ausflug in diese Gefilde und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sehr solch eine Reise in die Vergangenheit anstrengen konnte.

Erneut fasste er Cara an den Händen und brachte sie denselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Wieder gab es diesen spektrale Wirbel und dann materialisierte sich langsam der Meditationsraum.

Peter öffnete die Augen. Er drängte alles zurück, was er in den letzten Minuten erlebt hatte. Die junge Frau vor ihm war im Moment wichtiger. Caras Kopf war auf ihre Brust gesunken, sie befand sich noch immer in der von ihm herbei geführten Trance. Ganz sanft massierte er ihre Handgelenke, ließ einen Teil seiner Energie in sie fließen. Dann strich er mit dem Daumen ihren Arm entlang.

"Okay Cara, Zeit zu mir zurück zu kommen. Öffne deine Augen."

Caras Lider flackerten.

"Gut so Mädchen, mach weiter", bekräftigte er sie.

In Zeitlupentempo hob sich Caras Kopf, ihre Lider flatterten. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, die Augen zu öffnen.

Peter lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Hast du prima gemacht, Cara. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Cara erwiderte schwach sein Lächeln. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen erledigt. Ganz ohne ihr zutun kippte sie mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten und wurde von dem überraschten Kermit reflexartig aufgefangen.

"Nanu", kommentierte Kermit Caras plötzliche Nähe und schaute zu Peter.

"Das ist vollkommen normal, Kermit. So eine Reise erschöpft und verbraucht eine gewaltige Menge an Energie. Hinzu kommt, dass sie keine Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen hat. Die ersten paar Male ist es mir genauso ergangen. Gib ihr ein paar Minuten und sie ist wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm", beantwortete Peter die unausgesprochene Frage.

Eine kurze Handbewegung des Shaolin ließ sämtliche Kerzen im Raum erlöschen. Graziös kam er auf die Beine und beugte sich über die beiden noch am Boden sitzenden Personen. Cara war nicht einmal im Stande, ihren Kopf von Kermits breiter Brust zu heben.

"Das ist einfach nur unfair", beschwerte sie sich leise.

Beide Männer lachten leise bei diesem treffenden Kommentar.

"Es wird dir bald wieder besser gehen", meinte Peter mitfühlend und nahm Cara schwungvoll auf die Arme, damit Kermit aufstehen konnte.

"Wie kannst du nur nach all dem so fit sein", muffelte sie, den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge gedrückt.

"Reine Übungssache. Wenn du das ein paar Mal gemacht hast, dann wird es immer einfacher", erwiderte Peter leichthin, während er sie quer durch den Raum trug.

"Oh Hilfe, bloß nicht noch mal", flüsterte Cara.

Peter ließ Cara vorsichtig auf das Sofa gleiten. Kermit setzte sich wie immer auf seinen angestammten Platz, den Sessel, und beobachte Cara besorgt, während Peter in die Küche ging, um einen weiteren Tee aufzusetzen. Wenig später kehrte er mit dem dampfenden Getränk zurück. Er drückte Kermit eine Tasse in die Hand und setzte sich neben Cara auf die Couch, die sich die gesamte Zeit keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

Peter hielt Cara die Tasse an den Mund, brachte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck dazu, den gesamten Inhalt zu leeren. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die Farbe in Caras Wangen zurück kehrte. Peter strich mit den Fingerspitzen zart über ihre Schläfen, überprüfte unauffällig ihr Chi. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es schon dabei war, sich zu regenerieren.

Plötzlich beugte sich Cara nach vorne und hielt ihren Magen mit beiden Armen umfasst. "Oh Gott, ist mir schlecht", stöhnte sie.

Wortlos riss Peter die junge Frau vom Sofa hoch und eilte mit ihr ins Badezimmer.

Kermit sah den beiden konsterniert hinterher. So ganz verstand er immer noch nicht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Andererseits bezweifelte er stark, ob er tatsächlich wissen wollte, was hier passiert war. Obwohl er mittlerweile schon einige Jahre mit Peter zusammen arbeitete und sie sich sehr nahe standen, waren ihm solcherlei Vorgänge noch immer mehr als suspekt. Ausgerechnet ihm, einem Menschen, der nur glaubte was er sah, musste das ständig passieren. Kermit seufzte leise. Das gehörte wohl einfach dazu, wenn man mit einem Caine befreundet war.

Da er im Moment eh nicht helfen konnte, beschloss er mehr Informationen über die Bücher einzuholen, deren Titel Peter ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Sekunden später war er in die virtuelle Welt des Internets vertieft. Kurz darauf hatte er ein paar Informationen über die besagten Titel gefunden und begann zu lesen. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. *Warum habe ich mich nur auf so etwas eingelassen?*, haderte er im Stillen mit seinem Schicksal.

Total vertieft, bemerkte Kermit nicht, dass Peter zurückgekehrt war. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr kampfbereit herum, die Finger um das Handgelenk geschlungen, das auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Whoa, nun mal langsam, ich bin es doch nur", ertönte Peters Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

Kermit lockerte den Griff um Peters Handgelenk. "Mach das nie wieder, sonst breche ich dir den Arm!", drohte er.

"Schon verstanden", entgegnete Peter und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Kermit schloss den Laptop und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Peter zu. "Wo ist Cara?"

"Sie schläft. Uhm.. ich fürchte, sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie wieder wach ist."

Kermit deutete ein Lächeln an. "Dein Problem. Was hast du heraus gefunden?"

"Dass wir in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Ich weiß jetzt wonach die Sing Wah suchen."

"Und das wäre? Ich habe auch ein wenig nachgeforscht was die Buchtitel anbelangt, die du mir gegeben hast. Es handelt sich um alte Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen und Beschwörungsformeln. Liebeszauber, Geldzauber und so weiter. Allerdings kann ich mir beileibe nicht vorstellen, dass die Sing Wah hinter so etwas her sind!"

"Sind sie auch nicht. Sie waren nur hinter einem einzigen Buch her und das haben sie nun leider auch", stellte Peter klar.

"Und das wäre? Lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen", entgegnete Kermit ungeduldig.

"Das Buch von Shambhala."

Kermit schnappte nach Luft. "Das Buch von Shambhala? Das hat doch Lo Si. Peter, weißt du, was du da sagst?"

"Das weiß ich sogar ganz genau", gab Peter todernst zurück. "Lo Si besitzt ein Buch von Shambhala, aber... "

"Willst du damit andeuten, dass es mehrere gibt?", fragte Kermit dazwischen, der sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Er kannte Shambhala, zumindest andeutungsweise, auch wenn er noch nie dort gewesen war. Es wohl auch nie sein würde. Shambhala war ein mystischer Ort, eine andere Dimension erfüllt von reinem Licht und Frieden. Mit Hilfe des Buches von Shambhala konnten die Shaolin in diese Dimension gelangen und es befand sich, gut beschützt, im Besitz des Ehrwürdigen, auch genannt Lo Si.

Sowohl Caine als auch Peter waren schon in diese Dimension gereist, als Caine den "Dunklen Krieger", welcher Shambhala bedroht hatte, besiegte und Shambhala somit davor bewahrte in die Dunkelheit gerissen zu werden. Daraufhin hatte Caine den Rang eines Shambhala Meisters erhalten und wurde von den Sing Wah, auf deren Seite der "Dunkle Krieger" stand, mehr denn je gefürchtet.

Peter nickte bekräftigend. "Genau das will ich damit andeuten, Kermit. Als unser Tempel damals zerstört wurde, nahmen wir an, dass auch die Bücher dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen sind. Mein Vater konnte eines der Bücher retten, bevor dieser Raum in Flammen aufging. Anscheinend haben wir uns geirrt und es gibt noch ein zweites Buch von Shambhala. Es befand sich in der Bücherkiste, die Cara ausgepackt hat und nun haben es die Sing Wah."

"Aber warum musste der Besitzer des Antiquariats sterben? Dieser Überfall fand eindeutig nach der Durchsuchung von Caras Wohnung statt. Warum sollten die Sing Wah dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen, wenn sie schon haben, was sie wollten? Das ergibt keinen Sinn", fasste Kermit seine Gedanken zusammen.

"Kermit, du darfst dir das nicht so vorstellen, als ob du das Buch einfach öffnen und nach Shambhala reisen kannst. Du brauchst zuerst den Schlüssel bzw. das Symbol, um es zu öffnen. Erst dann entfaltet es seine Kraft. Ich sah genau, dass das Buch verschlossen war. Nichts und Niemand kann dieses Buch öffnen. Es sei denn, man hat den richtigen Schlüssel."

"Und den suchen sie", schlussfolgerte Kermit.

"Genau. Es stellt sich nur die Frage, wo er sich befindet. Bete, dass wir den Schlüssel vor den Sing Wah finden, sonst..."

"Sonst können wir die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, vergessen. Alles wird in Dunkelheit getaucht werden, wenn es den Sing Wah gelingt nach Shambhala zu dringen und die Mönche zu töten", schloss Kermit ruppig.

Peter nickte nur. Kermit hatte genau erfasst worum es ging. Er seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte nur, mein Vater wäre hier."

"Ich auch", kam es ungewohnt leise von Kermit zurück.

Das Rauschen der Dusche riss beide Männer aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit. "Cara ist wieder wach", meinte Peter überflüssigerweise.

Wenig später betrat sie das Wohnzimmer mit nassen Haaren, gekleidet in ein übergroßes T-Shirt, das ihr weit über die Knie reichte und ein paar Shorts. In dem Aufzug wirkte sie auf die beiden Männer wie ein kleines, schutzbedürftiges Mädchen.

"Na, wie fühlst du dich?", unterbrach Kermit die Stille.

"Als hätte mich ein riesiger Drache verschlungen, dann wieder ausgekotzt und das direkt vor einen Bus, der mich dann freudig grinsend überrollt hat", gab sie zurück.

Kermit hatte Mühe bei dieser Aussage ernst zu bleiben. Cara schoss Peter einen bösen Blick zu.

"Du hättest mich zumindest warnen können, dass es mir hinterher so schlecht geht. Das war ziemlich unfair von dir."

Peter zog schuldbewusst seinen Kopf ein. "Tut mir leid, Cara."

Er bedachte sie mit seinem berühmten unschuldigen, bittenden Augenaufschlag, wirkte dabei wie ein trauriger kleiner Junge, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Dieser Blick hatte noch nie beim weiblichen Geschlecht versagt. Auch hier zeigte er seine Wirkung.

"Schau mich mit deinem Dackelblick nicht so an", war alles was sie noch dazu sagte, bevor sie sich mit angezogenen Knien an das andere Ende der Couch kauerte.

Kermit wagte einen direkten Vorstoß. "Cara, kannst du dich daran erinnern, ob sich noch etwas anderes als Bücher in der Kiste befunden hat?"

"Natürlich, die Erinnerung ist, dank Peter", erneut ein scharfer Seitenblick "ziemlich frisch. Es befanden sich nur Bücher drin, sonst nichts."

"Fehlanzeige", murmelte Peter.

"Verdammter Mist", kam es von Kermit.

Cara blickte von einem zum anderen. "Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Nein, nein. Die Sache ist die: Für eines dieser Bücher, die dir gestohlen wurden, gibt es einen Schlüssel. Das ist der Gegenstand hinter dem die Sing Wah her sind", erklärte Peter.

"Tut mir leid, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. In der Kiste befand sich kein Schlüssel."

Kermit wandte sich an Peter. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nun sage, aber…Peter, kannst du nicht deine...uh...Kräfte benutzen, um heraus zu finden, wo sich dieser Schlüssel befindet?"

"Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ein Schlüssel besitzt kein Chi, nach dem man suchen kann. Um heraus zu finden, wo er sich befindet, bräuchte ich zumindest das Buch. Vielleicht könnte es mein Vater oder Lo Si, aber die sind nun mal beide nicht hier. Wir sind vollkommen auf uns alleine gestellt und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo wir die Suche ansetzen sollen. Er könnte sich überall befinden. Irgendwo in einer Nische, ganz offen an einem Schlüsselbrett, in einem Umschlag, einfach überall", beschwerte sich Peter.

"Dein Vater hat mir einmal erzählt, dass jeder Gegenstand eine gewisse Energie in sich birgt", gab Kermit zurück.

"Sicherlich. Doch ich müsste diese Energie mindestens einmal gespürt haben, bevor ich nach ihr suchen könnte und selbst dann wäre ich sehr wahrscheinlich erfolglos. Meine Kräfte sind noch lange nicht so weit entwickelt, wie die meines Vaters oder Lo Sis. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, kein Shambhala Meister wie mein Vater."

Cara sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa hoch. "Moment bin gleich zurück", murmelte sie und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Mit einem Umschlag in der Hand tauchte sie wieder auf. "Am Tag als ich die Kiste erhielt, befand sich dieser Umschlag von Mr. Singer in meiner Post. Ich dachte, das sei mein Gehaltsscheck und habe ihn achtlos in meine Hosentasche gesteckt und ihn dort total vergessen...bis jetzt."

Peter streckte die Hand nach dem Umschlag aus, den sie ihm mit zitternden Fingern überreichte. Atemlose Stille herrschte, als der junge Priester den Umschlag aufriss. Er drehte ihn herum und ließ den Inhalt auf den Tisch fallen. Mit einem leisen 'Pling' fielen der Schlüssel in Form des Sonnenzeichens von Shambhala und ein gefalteter Zettel auf den Tisch.

Mit großen Augen starrte Peter auf die Gegenstände. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sich das Sonnenzeichen von Shambhala die ganze Zeit hier in diesem Haus befunden hatte. Nun, da das Zeichen von Shambhala offen vor ihm lag, spürte er deutlich die geballte Energie, die von dem Gegenstand ausging. Er fragte sich, warum er das nicht schon früher gespürt hatte. So stark wie diese Energie war, hätte er das Buch gar nicht benötigt, um das zu erkennen.

"Cara, hattest du diese Hose an, als wir in deine Gedanken gereist sind?", fragte er.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mich umzuziehen. Als ich duschte, hatte ich noch nicht ausgepackt. Das habe ich erst jetzt erledigt", entgegnete sie.

Peter fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diesen starken Energiestrom, den er bei Cara gespürt hatte, war nicht von ihr, sondern von dem Gegenstand in ihrer Hosentasche gekommen. Daher hatte er es nicht erkannt. Er schämte sich deswegen. Sein Vater hätte das sofort erkannt, und er, Peter, hatte wieder einmal kläglich versagt. Dabei hatte ihm sein Vater mehr als einmal einzutrichtern versucht, dass er sich nicht nur auf seine Augen und sein Gespür verlassen, sondern auch hinter die Fassade blicken sollte. Wozu war er Shaolin Priester, wenn er seinen Kräften noch immer nicht vollkommen vertraute? Wenn er es noch immer nicht schaffte, die Energie einer Person und die Energie eines Gegenstandes auseinander zu halten? Hatte er etwa in seinem Training im Tempel doch nichts dazu gelernt?

Kermit schnappte sich den Zettel und las ihn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich mehr und mehr.

Peter schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab, die ihn plagten. "Was steht drin?" erkundigte er sich, da ihm die Veränderung in Kermits Verhalten suspekt vorkam.

"Lies selbst", meinte Kermit und reichte ihm den Zettel.

"Hey, ich bin auch noch da. Immerhin ist die Nachricht für mich bestimmt gewesen", protestierte Cara.

"Nein, ist sie nicht", entgegnete Kermit.

"Hä?" Cara schaute Kermit mit großen Augen an.

Peter ließ den Zettel mit einem tiefen Seufzen sinken. Ein undefinierbarer, geschockter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

Cara nahm Peter den Zettel aus den Händen und las die kurze Nachricht drei mal durch:

Shaolin,  
es liegt in deinen Händen die Welt von Shambhala zu retten.  
Nimm dein Erbe an.

Nur diese wenigen Worte, die für sie absolut keinen Sinn ergaben. Tausend Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Tausend Fragen und auf keine Einzige hatte sie eine Antwort. Wer war Mr. Singer in Wirklichkeit? Hatte Mr. Singer seinen baldigen Tod geahnt? Woher konnte er wissen, dass sie hier landete? Wer hatte sonst noch die Hände in diesem "Spiel"? Warum hatte er die Kiste ausgerechnet zu ihr geschickt? Wie war sie in die ganze Sache verwickelt? War sie nur eine Schachfigur in einem Spiel, das sie nicht begriff?

Innerhalb eines Tages war ihre gesamte Welt total auf den Kopf gestellt geworden. Nichts war mehr so, wie es gewesen war. In der kurzen Zeit hatte sie Dinge erlebt, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Das Ganze ging schlicht und ergreifend über ihren Verstand. Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem miesen Alptraum und hoffte, bald aufwachen zu können. Leider schlief sie nicht.

Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu den beiden Männern. "Aber wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte sie. Der Horror spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

Simultanes Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was hier vor sich ging.

Cara hielt die Spannung, die in dem Raum lag, keine Sekunde länger aus. Sie sprang auf die Füße. "Ich brauche dringend frische Luft", murmelte sie und eilte schnurstracks auf die Terrasse zu.

Kermit, der ihr nachgehen wollte, wurde von Peter zurück gehalten. "Lass sie, sie braucht einen Moment für sich, um mit allem zurecht zu kommen."

Kermit schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Wie kann sie das? Ich verstehe auch nur noch Bahnhof."

Peter seufzte leise. "Nicht nur du, Kermit. Je tiefer wir in diesen Fall dringen, desto undurchsichtiger wird er. Dieser Mr. Singer passt absolut nicht in das Bild und Cara gleich zwei Mal nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin uns das noch führen wird."

Kermit verdrehte die Augen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille gen Himmel. "Das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß, ist dass wir diesen Gegenstand ganz schnell an einen sicheren Ort bringen sollten."

"Gibt es überhaupt einen sicheren Ort auf dieser Welt?", gab Peter zurück.

"Herrgott noch mal, Peter! Fang nicht auch noch an wie dein Vater zu reden. Die Sing Wah dürfen den Schlüssel unter keinen Umständen in die Finger bekommen. Wenn sie weiterhin so offen auf dem Tisch liegen, bringt uns das auch nicht weiter. Ganz im Gegenteil. Außerdem habe ich die Befürchtung, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie wissen, wo sich Cara aufhält. Auch dagegen sollten wir dringend etwas unternehmen."

Peter bewahrte seine Ruhe. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, dem der Ärger deutlich anzusehen war.

"Wenn Lo Si hier wäre, dann wüsste ich eine Lösung, aber so? Warum mussten er und mein Vater auch gleichzeitig verschwinden? Lo Si hätte sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um seine Nichte zu besuchen."

"Rufe ihn doch an und bitte ihn her zu kommen."

"Das könnte ich zwar tun, doch ich fürchte es wird zu spät sein, da er sich zur Zeit in China aufhält. Er kann nicht rechtzeitig hier sein, der Flug dauert zu lange und mir sagt mein Gefühl, dass sich bald etwas tun wird."

"Wir sollten Cara doch in ein Spezialversteck bringen."

"Es ist nur die Frage wohin? Bei den Verbindungen der Sing Wah ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie herausbekommen, wo sie steckt. Ich muss dir doch wohl nicht extra sagen, dass das vollkommen zwecklos ist. Bei dem, was hier auf dem Spiel steht, werden die Sing Wah keinen Stein auf dem anderen lassen, um an das zu kommen, was sie haben wollen."

"Es geht mir nur verdammt gegen den Strich, dass eine unbeteiligte Person in so etwas hinein gezogen wird. Sie kann sich ja nicht einmal selbst verteidigen", erwiderte Kermit ruppig, mit einem mehr als besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

Peter blickte seinem Freund fest in die Augen. "Kermit, es bringt nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Das wirst du in der kurzen Zeit auch nicht mehr ändern können. Solange sie bei uns ist, haben wir noch eine Chance!"

"Oder auch nicht..."

"Kermit!", schnitt Peter ihm entschieden das Wort ab.

Kermit seufzte leise. Ganz entgegen seiner Art gab er diesmal nach. "Du hast ja recht. Bei uns ist sie am besten aufgehoben, aber was machen wir mit dem Sonnenzeichen von Shambhala?"

Beide dachten angestrengt nach. Kermit blickte auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte weit nach Mitternacht. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so müde und gleichzeitig so aufgekratzt fühlte. Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein einziger, fester Knoten, doch das war bei dem Ganzen, das sie hier erlebten, kein Wunder. Seine geschärften Sinne teilten ihm jedenfalls mit, dass keine Gefahr im Anzug war.

Einer Eingebung zufolge erhob er sich. "Weißt du was, Peter? Zwar sollte ich erst morgen früh auf dem Revier auftauchen, doch ich kann eh nicht schlafen. Ich denke, heute wird hier nichts mehr passieren. Also werde ich mich auf die Socken machen und morgen früh wieder hier sein. Den Schlüssel nehme ich mit und verstaue ihn im Tresor auf dem Revier. Da ist er vorerst sicher. Nicht einmal die Sing Wah sind so verrückt, in ein Revier voll mit Cops, einzudringen...zumindest nicht ohne genügend Vorbereitungszeit. Und die haben sie nicht."

Peter nickte zustimmend. "Eine gute Idee. Somit haben wir vorerst mal eine Sorge los. Ich werde ein wachsames Auge auf Cara werfen."

Nachdem Kermit gegangen war, beschloss Peter ein kleines Training einzulegen. Er spürte Caras Bedürfnis alleine zu sein und wollte sie nicht stören. Außerdem würde es ihm gut tun, sich eine Weile körperlich abzureagieren. Er verspürte ein großes Verlangen zu meditieren, seine Mitte zu finden und dann einige Übungen zu exerzieren. Der heutige Tag war ihm ziemlich an die Nieren gegangen. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Da konnte es auch nicht schaden, wenn er an seiner Form arbeitete.  
Außerdem wollte er versuchen, mit seinem Vater mental in Verbindung zu treten. Seitdem dieser sich auf die Reise nach Paris gemacht hatte, hatte Peter nicht sehr viel von ihm gehört. Eine einzige Postkarte mit einer kurzen Nachricht war alles, was er bis jetzt erhalten hatte. So oft Peter versuchte, ihn mental zu erreichen, prallte er gegen das Schild, das sein Vater errichtet hatte. Er konnte zwar die Essenz seines Vaters spüren, doch weiter kam er einfach nicht. Ihm war klar, dass sein Vater ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte. Doch dieses permanente abblocken seiner Gedanken beunruhigte ihn weitaus mehr, als wenn er den Gemütszustand seines Vaters tatsächlich erfahren hätte.

Eine gute Stunde später fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Die Übungen hatten ihm geholfen, mit sich selbst in Einklang zu kommen. Er sah nun einige Dinge wesentlich klarer. Seinen Vater hatte er zwar nicht erreichen können, aber die innere Ruhe war zurückgekehrt.

Peter warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Terrasse. Er entdeckte Cara, die mit angezogenen Beinen ganz am Rande der Terrasse auf dem Boden saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Lautlos betrat er die Terrasse und ging zu ihr.

"Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte er leise.

"Es ist dein Haus", erwiderte sie nicht gerade begeistert.

Peter fasste das als Einladung auf, sich neben sie zu setzen. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander. Peter nutzte seine Fähigkeit, erweiterte sein Chi und versuchte zu ergründen, wie sich Cara fühlte. Eine Welle von Einsamkeit, Trauer, Schmerz, Leere und Hilflosigkeit schwappte auf ihn über. Er konnte das gut verstehen, all zu oft fühlte er sich genauso. Ihm war klar, dass Cara erst all das verarbeiten musste, was sie hier erlebte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ein wenig helfen.

"Willst du reden?", fragte er.

Cara antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht, schließlich meinte sie: "Nein...ja.… Ach, ich weiß nicht."

Peter rückte ein wenig näher, so dass sie sich an den Schultern leicht berührten. Dass Cara sich nicht zurück zog wertete er als gutes Zeichen.

"Wie kannst du all das", sie machte eine weitausschweifende Handbewegung "nur ertragen", meinte sie völlig übergangslos.

"Es ist meine Bestimmung, mein Pfad, dem ich folgen muss", entgegnete er sanft.

"Und wie bist du zu der Erkenntnis gelangt? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir das so leicht gefallen ist, wie du mir glauben machen willst."

Peter atmete tief ein. "Nein, das war es auch nicht. Es war ein langer, harter und steiniger Weg und ich stehe erst am Anfang."

"Am Anfang von was?"

"Am Anfang von meiner Bestimmung, meinem Schicksal. Wie immer du es nennen willst. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren. Aber nun bin ich sicher, den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben", kam es zuversichtlicher von Peter, als er sich fühlte.

"Wirklich? Du bist dir vollkommen sicher?" Ein leicht ungläubiger Ton lag in Caras Stimme.

Peter fühlte sich ertappt. Er spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Unbewusst hatte sie genau jenen Punkt getroffen, um den sich sein Denken fast Tag und Nacht drehte. Wie sollte er einem anderen Menschen erklären, was in ihm vorging, wenn er es selbst oft nicht verstand?

"Die meiste Zeit zumindest. Wer weiß schon, wohin das Schicksal uns noch alles führen wird."

Cara akzeptierte stillschweigend seine ausweichende Antwort. Mit der nächsten Frage wechselte sie das Thema. "Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Shaolin Priester trifft man nicht alle Tage."

Peter erkannte, dass sich Cara von ihren eigenen Gedanken ablenken wollte. Er begann mit leiser Stimme, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Damit konnte er zumindest sicher sein, sie eine Weile zu beschäftigen. Dieses Thema war auf jeden Fall sicherer, als eine Diskussion um seine Zukunft. Er begann mit dem Tod seiner Mutter und endete mit dem letzten Weggang seines Vaters

Obwohl Peter versuchte, alles so emotionslos wie möglich zu erzählen, war Cara der traurige Unterton und das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. Vor allem als er über den Weggang seiner beiden Väter erzählte.

Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie hier draußen saßen, wandte sie sich ihm voll zu. Das sanfte Mondlicht fiel genau auf ihr Gesicht, so dass er die ungeweinten Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen konnte.

"Du hast ein großes Problem damit, dass dich beide Väter verlassen haben. Du kannst es kaum verkraften, nicht wahr?" fragte sie prompt.

Peter hielt ihrem forschenden Blick stand, er ergriff ihre zitternden Hände und hielt sie fest.

"Ja, das habe ich. Ich fühle mich oft einsam ohne sie, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Beide sind ihrem Schicksal gefolgt, sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wehren. Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entrinnen. Da spielt es keine Rolle, wie sehr man sich wünscht, dass alles anders wäre."

Cara seufzte tief. "Weißt du, Peter, eigentlich hast du sogar noch Glück, trotz all dem Schrecklichen, das du durchmachen musstest. Deine Väter leben noch. Du hast die Gewissheit, dass du sie irgendwann wieder triffst und du hast nach wie vor noch Annie, Carolin und Kelly, die dich bedingungslos lieben. Aber ich...ich habe heute auch den letzten Menschen verloren, der mir etwas bedeutet hat. Den Tod kann man nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Peter wischte Cara mit dem Daumen sanft eine einzelne Träne ab und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Ich kann dir genau nachfühlen, wie es dir im Moment geht, Cara. Erzähl mir ein wenig von deinen Eltern und von Mr. Singer."

"Das macht sie auch nicht wieder lebendig", erwiderte Cara und löste sich abrupt aus seiner lockeren Umarmung.

Die Knie eng an sich gezogen, schaukelte sie hin und her, gefangen in ihrem Schmerz, den sie fast nicht ertragen konnte.

Peter ging es schwer ans Herz, sie so zu sehen. Er spürte ihre innere Zerrissenheit so deutlich, als wäre es seine eigene. Wie lange war es her, seitdem jemand sie einfach nur so in die Arme genommen hatte, fragte er sich.

"Nein, es macht sie nicht wieder lebendig. Aber es wird dir gut tun, wenn du den Schmerz mit Jemand anderem teilen kannst. Ich bin da für dich, Cara", erwiderte Peter gedämpft.

"Ja sicher, du bist da für mich...natürlich...was denn sonst. Das sagst du sicher zu jedem Menschen, den du nicht einmal 24 Stunden kennst. Oder bist du gerade dabei, deine neue Masche zu testen?", versetzte sie mit beißendem Spott.

Peter blieb ruhig. Sie versuchte gerade jeden von sich zu stoßen, der es gut mit ihr meinte. Das kannte er gut genug von sich selber. In ihrem Schmerz schlug sie verbal blindlings um sich, wollte so unbewusst alles von sich fern halten.

"Cara, sieh mir in die Augen und du wirst erkennen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Ich brauche keine Wochen oder Monate, um zu erkennen, dass du ein ganz besonderer Mensch bist, mit einem großen Herzen und einer sanften Seele", erwiderte er weich.

Cara schluckte hart. Normalerweise wandten sich die Menschen sofort von ihr ab, wenn sie in so einem verletzenden Ton mit ihnen sprach - nicht so Peter.

Peter legte die Hände um ihre Wangen, brachte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick war offen und frei. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass er tatsächlich genau das meinte, was er sagte.

"Teile deinen Schmerz mit mir", flüsterte er, nicht einen Moment den Blick von ihr abwendend.

Etwas unbeschreibbares passierte in diesem Moment. Ihr schien es, als ob eine warme Welle über und durch ihren Körper schwappte. Die kleine Flamme in ihrem Inneren, die heute Nachmittag so plötzlich erloschen war, begann wieder zu flackern. Ein kleines helles Licht am Ende des dunklen Korridors.

Als Peter die Hände von ihrem Gesicht löste und nun seine Arme ausbreitete, schmiegte sie sich wie selbstverständlich an ihn. Mit leiser Stimme kam sie seiner Bitte nach.

"Meine Eltern waren sehr liebe und nette Menschen. Sie waren äußerst hilfsbereit und überall beliebt. Besonders meine Mutter hatte eine Gabe, Menschen für sich einzunehmen. Sie musste sie nur anschauen und sie waren ihr verfallen. Ich wuchs sehr behütet bei ihnen auf. Ich war ihr ein und alles und umgekehrt bedeutete sie die Welt für mich.

"Als ich einen Freund fand und mich mit ihm verlobte, nahmen sie ihn sofort mit in die Familie auf. Sie behandelten ihn wie einen Sohn. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir je einen richtigen Streit hatten, dazu waren sie alle drei viel zu lieb."

Ihre Stimme brach einen kurzen Moment lang. Peter zog Cara ein wenig näher an sich, wollte sie spüren lassen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

"Dann passierte dieser schreckliche Unfall. Ein Trucker, der hinter dem Steuer eingeschlafen ist, hat den Wagen meiner Eltern, in dem auch mein Verlobter saß, erfasst. Sie waren alle drei sofort tot." Die junge Frau hielt inne und schluckte ein paar Mal kräftig, bevor sie weiter reden konnte.

"Die Tage nach ihrem tragischen Tod bekam ich nur am Rande mit. Man hatte mir starke Medikamente gegeben, damit ich das alles durchstehen konnte. Nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm war und alle Formalitäten erledigt hatte, verkaufte ich das Haus meiner Eltern und bin hierher nach Sloanville gezogen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, weiter dort zu leben, wo ich so glücklich gewesen bin.

"Ich habe mir mit voller Absicht ein Häuschen am Waldrand gekauft. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, lachende Menschen um mich zu sehen. Durch den Hausverkauf und die Summe, die meine Eltern für mich gespart hatten, konnte ich es mir leisten, mich total von allem zurückzuziehen. Ich verkroch mich immer mehr, ließ mir sogar die Lebensmittel ins Haus schicken.

"Das einzige was ich tat, war stundenlang durch den Wald zu wandern und nachzudenken. Bei einem meiner langen Spaziergänge habe ich dann Mr. Singer getroffen. Er war ein freundlicher, alter Mann, der solch eine Ruhe und einen Frieden ausstrahlte, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Rein zufällig trafen wir uns immer öfter bei unseren Spaziergängen, die Gespräche wurden länger. Er half mir sehr, mit meiner Trauer zurecht zu kommen.

"Eines Abends klingelte es an meiner Haustüre und Mr. Singer stand davor. Er hielt einen Korb mit einem kleinen Kätzchen in der Hand und meinte, das kleine Ding würde dringend ein neues Zuhause brauchen. Zuerst wollte ich nicht, aber als ich dann dieses kleine, hilflose Wesen in meinen Händen hielt, musste ich ihn einfach behalten. Ich taufte ihn auf den Namen Benny und der kleine Kater wuchs mir immer mehr ans Herz. So oft ich traurig war und weinend auf meinem Sofa kauerte, kam er zu mir, stupste mich mit seiner rosa Nase an und sah mich an, als wollte er mir sagen: Du bist nicht mehr alleine.

"Ein paar Tage später kam dann Mr. Singer wieder vorbei und fragte mich, ob ich freiberuflich für ihn arbeiten wolle. Er bräuchte jemanden, der seine Bücher katalogisierte. Ich wollte zuerst nicht. Das hätte für mich ja bedeutet, dass ich in die Stadt kommen musste, aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft, mich zu überzeugen.

"Ich weiß noch wie heute wie aufgeregt ich war, als ich zum ersten Mal in seinem Laden stand. Ich habe am ganzen Leib gezittert und wäre am liebsten weggerannt. Er hat das nicht zugelassen, sondern mir gezeigt, dass ich auch mit der realen Welt, die ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern und meines Verlobten ausgeschlossen hatte, zurecht kommen konnte.

"Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen war Mr. Singer mehr eine Vaterfigur für mich, als mein Arbeitgeber. Ich habe ihm total vertraut. Egal was passierte, er fand immer die richtigen Worte. Er tröstete mich, wenn ich mal wieder kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen. Er spornte mich an, wenn ich meinte, etwas nicht schaffen zu können und er schimpfte auch mit mir, wenn ich anfing zu schludern.

"Am liebsten hat er kryptische Phrasen benutzt, über die ich erst lange nachdenken musste, bevor ich zumindest Ansatzweise verstand, was er meinte. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl er sei nicht von dieser Welt. Er schien oft Dinge einfach zu wissen, bevor ich sie überhaupt ausgesprochen habe. Es kann schon beängstigend sein, wenn man eine Antwort auf eine Frage bekommt, die man nur gedacht hat. Einmal habe ich ihn gefragt wie er das machte und er meinte er würde es an meinen Augen erkennen was ich dachte. Ich habe die Sache dann auf sich beruhen lassen.

"Auf jeden Fall, ich weiß nicht wie, hat er es geschafft, mir mein Selbstbewusstsein wieder zu geben. Ich habe ihn sehr bewundert und ich habe mir oft gewünscht, so im Einklang mit mir zu sein, wie er es mit sich war. Seine Nähe hatte immer einen äußerst beruhigenden Einfluss auf mich.

"Alleine ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht vor die Hunde ging und jetzt... jetzt ist er tot. Hat mich einfach alleine gelassen, wie alle anderen auch. Nicht einmal mein Benny ist noch da. Warum nur Peter, warum? Warum gibt es Menschen, die einen anderen einfach töten? Wie kann jemand in der Lage sein, jemand anderem so etwas anzutun? Mr. Singer hat nie, wirklich nie, irgend jemandem etwas zuleide getan. Er war der sanfteste und gutmütigste Mensch, den ich je kennen gelernt habe." Caras Stimme brach.

"Cara, auf deine Fragen kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, aber eins ist sicher. Alleine bist du nicht! Du hast mich und wirst sicher noch viele Freunde finden, das kann ich dir jetzt schon versprechen", sprach Peter so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

Auch in seiner Kehle hatte sich ein dicker Kloß gebildet, den er nicht einfach hinunter schlucken konnte. Dann zog er sie vollends auf seinen Schoss und hielt sie nur fest, während sie sich all ihren Kummer von der Seele weinte.

Wie lange sie so gesessen und sich gegenseitig Trost gespendet hatten, konnte später keiner von beiden mehr sagen. Ja, auch Peter tat ihre Nähe mehr als gut. Es schien, als würde ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen existieren, das auch seine Zweifel und Ängste verblassen ließ.

Cara wurde rot, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie eng sie sich an Peter schmiegte. Sie war förmlich in ihn hinein gekrochen. So schnell es ihr möglich war, löste sie sich aus Peters lockerer Umarmung und stand auf. Peter tat es ihr gleich. Ein wenig unschlüssig stand sie vor ihm, wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte.

Mit einem Finger hob er ihr Kinn an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. "Und, wie fühlst du dich jetzt Cara?"

Sie horchte in sich hinein, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Besser, ja ich fühle mich tatsächlich besser."

"Siehst du!" Peter erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Noch einmal nahm er sie in die Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Nun sollten wir aber schauen, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und der Morgen bricht an."

Kaum dass Peter diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, gähnte Cara verhalten. Sie merkte deutlich wie erschöpft sie war. Doch es war eine positive Erschöpfung. Eine zentnerschwere Last war ihr heute Abend von der Seele genommen worden.

"Guter Vorschlag, den ich gleich beherzigen werde", stimmte Cara zu und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schlafzimmer. An der Terrassentür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Peter um.

"Danke Peter."

"Es gibt nichts zu danken. Wofür auch?", warf Peter überrascht ein.

"Dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist!", erwiderte Cara einfach.

Dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld.

*********************

Kurz vor Acht Uhr am anderen Morgen kehrte Kermit ziemlich übermüdet zu Peters Wohnung zurück. Er hatte auf dem Revier knapp zwei Stunden geschlafen. Den Rest der Zeit hatte er mit Nachforschungen verbracht.

Inzwischen wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass Shin Tao sich schon in Sloanville befand. Kaum hatte er diese Nachricht empfangen, war er wie ein Irrer aus dem Revier gestürmt und zu Peter gerast.

Je näher er Peters Wohnung kam, desto mulmiger fühlte er sich in der Magengegend. Innerhalb einer Sekunde kippte er in den Söldnermodus. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Sämtliche Sinne in ihm schrieen Alarm.

Mit gezogener Waffe und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen schlich Kermit in den dritten Stock, die Umgebung immer im Blickfeld. Das Adrenalin, das seinen Körper aufpeitschte, trieb ihn vorwärts.

Es schien alles so wie sonst zu sein, dennoch war da etwas anders. Es war ruhig – zu ruhig. Leise betrat er den obersten Stock...und fluchte verhalten.

Ein wüstes Durcheinander empfing ihn, das nur von einem heftigen Kampf stammen konnte. Hastig durchsuchte er den Rest der Wohnung. Auch Peters Raum sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Das Bettzeug lag in einem wirren Haufen im gesamten Zimmer verstreut. Die kleine Nachttischlampe auf der Kommode lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Überall waren Glasscherben verteilt. Sogar das schwere Bett stand nicht mehr in seiner ursprünglichen Position. Man brauchte schon sehr viel Kraft um dieses Bett bewegen zu können. Peter musste es seinen Angreifern sehr schwer gemacht haben ihn zu schnappen.

Dann entdeckte er das Blut am Türrahmen. Prüfend strich er mit den Fingern darüber. Es war noch frisch. Die Sorge um seinen besten Freund übermannte ihn fast. Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft schaffte er es, seine Durchsuchung zu beenden.

Caras Zimmer sah etwas besser aus. Hier hatten die Männer leichtes Spiel gehabt. Es fehlte jedoch von beiden jede Spur. Kermit senkte den Blick und machte sich die heftigsten Vorwürfe. So wie es schien, war er um wenige Minuten zu spät gekommen!

Kermit hetzte zu Peters Telefon. Ihm war klar, dass er ohne Hilfe nicht mehr weiter kam. Alleine würde er es nie schaffen, die beiden rechtzeitig zu finden. Die Sing Wah würden keine Sekunde zögern, die beiden umzubringen, wenn sie die erforderlichen Informationen hatten. Bei Peter war er sicher, dass dieser nicht reden würde. Doch wie das bei Cara aussah, konnte er nicht beurteilen.

Kermit hob mit zitternden Fingern den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer des 101. Reviers. Nicht nur, dass er dringend Verstärkung brauchte, er wollte auch das Revier warnen. Er traute Shin Tao zu, dass dieser auch vor einem Überfall auf das 101. nicht zurückschrecken würde, egal ob Plan oder nicht, sollte er erfahren, wo sich der Schlüssel zum Buch von Shambhala befand.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Das...ist keine gute Idee", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm.

Kermit wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, den Desert Eagle im Anschlag.

"Caine!... Wo kommen sie denn so plötzlich her!"

Kermit konnte seine Überraschung Peters Vater so unerwartet vor sich zu sehen, nicht verbergen.

Caine zuckte in seiner typischen Manier die Schulter. "Peter...ist in großer Gefahr", erwiderte er einfach, als würde das alles erklären.

"Aber wie haben sie? Vergessen sie es...die Sing Wah haben ihn und eine junge Frau gekidnappt", erwiderte Kermit, der sich nur schwer von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte.

"Deswegen bin ich zurück gekommen. Ich spüre, dass mein Sohn in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt. Das Böse ist auf direktem Weg hierher. Wir müssen uns beeilen, Kermit", erwiderte Caine in seiner ruhigen Art, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem stand, was in seinen Augen zu lesen war. Im nächsten Moment war er schon halb zur Türe hinaus.

Kermit beeilte sich hinter ihm herzukommen. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sich über Peters Vater zu wundern. Caine neigte dazu, wenn sie in größten Schwierigkeiten steckten, einfach aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Kermit hatte keine Ahnung wie er das machte. Bis jetzt hatte er fest angenommen, Caine würde sich noch in Frankreich aufhalten und nun war er wieder hier.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen fügte sich Kermit in sein Schicksal. Für Fragen war wirklich keine Zeit. Jetzt galt es Peter und Cara rechtzeitig zu finden.

****************

Peter erwachte durch ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine eigenes Stöhnen. Augenlider flatterten. Schmerz raste wie wütendes Feuer von seiner Schulter aus durch seine Adern. Er kämpfte darum, vollends zu sich zu kommen, den Nebel zu durchdringen, der sein Gehirn umgab. Tief atmete er ein, konzentrierte sich auf seine Mitte. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu isolieren, ihn zu umarmen und ihn loszulassen, wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte. Er schaffte es nur zum Teil, doch es reichte ihm, um seine Augen öffnen zu können, die Welle von Übelkeit zu überbrücken, und zu wissen, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt war.

Seine Hände befanden sich auf seinem Rücken, gefesselt. Er spürte, wie die Seile tief in seine Haut schnitten. Mit viel Willenskraft schaffte er es, sich trotz seiner misslichen Lage in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und gegen die Gitterwand zu lehnen. Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug. Er merkte, wie es ihm durch die aufrechtere Lage tatsächlich ein wenig besser ging. Der Rest Übelkeit und der rote Schleier vor seinen Augen verschwanden. Sein T-Shirt fühlte sich irgendwie feucht auf seiner Haut an. Er musste nicht hinunter schauen, um zu wissen, dass es Blut war. Dies teilte ihm schon der typische bleiartige Geruch mit.

Was war geschehen? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffte, so die restlichen Spinnweben aus den Gedanken zu vertreiben, trotz der heftigen Schmerzen, die er durch diese winzige Bewegung erneut seiner Schulter zufügte. So wie sich das anfühlte handelte er sich entweder um einen Messerstich oder eine Schusswunde. *Denk nach Peter, denk nach*, befahl er sich selbst.

Seine Denkfähigkeit kehrte zurück. Stück für Stück fügten sich die Gedankenfetzen zu einem Ganzen und trafen ihn mit voller Wucht. Cara, Kermit, das Buch von Shambhala, der Schlüssel, Mr. Singer, vier bullige Typen in seinem Schlafzimmer, der Kampf, Cara die aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gezerrt wurde, ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner Schulter, doch ein Messerstich, und dann gab es nur noch absolute Dunkelheit.

Peter fluchte leise, als ihm die Bedeutung des Ganzen klar wurde. Die Sing Wah hatten ihn und Cara geschnappt!

Furcht erfasste ihn. Wo hielt sich Cara auf? Was hatten sie mir ihr gemacht? Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte er die tiefe Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, zu durchdringen. Er konnte so gut wie nichts erkennen, vernahm auch kein Atmen außer seinem eigenen.

Ganz entfernt kehrte die Erinnerung an eine Lektion zurück, die ihm sein Vater in seiner Kindheit in vielen mühevollen Stunden beigebracht hatte. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit schon vergessen gehabt und später nur noch einmal angewandt. Damals, als die Vernissage überfallen wurde und er und sein Vater sich auf die Suche nach den Verbechern, die eine Frau als Geisel genommen hatten, machten. Auch da war es stockfinstere Nacht gewesen. Die Verbrecher hatten die Stromversorgung der Stadt lahm gelegt. Sein Vater hatte ihn angehalten seine Pupillen so zu kontrollieren, dass er trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Damals hatte er es geschafft, also konnte er es auch jetzt. Allerdings war er da in wesentlich besserer Verfassung gewesen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sein Vater zugegen gewesen war.

Peter schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich erneut. Er versuchte, sämtliche Gedanken an die Furcht und sein Versagen Cara gegenüber aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er sammelte sein Chi, stellte sich mental vor, wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten und wie der Raum langsam Kontur annahm. Ein tiefer Atemzug. Er öffnete erneut seine Augen.

Nichts!

Peter stieß enttäuscht die Luft aus, die er unmerklich angehalten hatte. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Die Aktion hatte ihn mehr angestrengt als er zugeben wollte. Er blinzelte, um zu verhindern, dass der Schweiß in seine eh schon brennenden Augen lief. Plötzlich wurde der Raum um ihn heller und heller. Gerade so, als hätte jemand eine schwache Glühbirne angeknipst. Die Konturen rund um ihn nahmen an Schärfe zu. Er erkannte, dass er sich in einer Art Käfig befand und dass dieser Käfig mitten in einem Raum hängen musste, da die gemauerten Außenwände sich weiter entfernt befanden. Mehr war von seiner Position aus nicht zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf nach rechts. Zusammengekrümmt in der anderen Ecke des Käfigs befand sich ein weiterer Körper. Klein, zierlich mit langen Haaren. Es konnte sich nur um Cara handeln.

Leise rief er ihren Namen. Sie rührte sich nicht. Noch einmal sprach er sie an, lauter diesmal. "Cara, Cara komm zu dir!"

Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen und konnte sehen, wie ihre Beine zuckten. Peter ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit, damit sie zu sich kommen konnte, bevor er erneut redete.

"Cara?"

"Peter?"

Die Antwort kam leise, ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Angst.

"Ja, ich bin es. Wie geht es dir, Cara?"

Erneut ein Stöhnen. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich langsam in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete und ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen umfasste. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie nicht gefesselt war. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie in den Augen der Sing Wah keinerlei Bedrohung dar.

"Mein Kopf. Ich glaube, er zerspringt gleich. Dämliches Chloroform. Wo bist du, Peter? Es ist so dunkel hier."

"Ich bin rechts von dir in der anderen Ecke. Kannst du dich bewegen?"

"Ja. Wo bist du genau? Ich kann überhaupt nichts erkennen."

"Folge einfach dem Klang meiner Stimme. So groß ist dieser Käfig ja nicht, als dass du dich verlaufen könntest", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Der Scherz kam nicht an. Cara war viel zu verwirrt und verängstigt, um den eigentlichen Sinn der Worte zu verstehen.

"Sprich bitte weiter, damit ich dich finden kann", gab sie kaum hörbar zurück.

"Sicher doch. Versuche bitte nicht zu stehen, der Käfig ist zu niedrig."

"Wie kommt es, dass du sehen kannst, ich aber nicht?" erkundigte sie sich, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde.

"Ein Shaolin Trick.…"

Peter redete weiter, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich auf Hände und Füße niederließ und sich langsam in seine Richtung vortastete. Durch die Gewichtsverlagerung fing der Käfig an zu schwingen. Cara schrie auf. Peter hatte seine liebe Not, sie dazu zu bewegen weiter zu ihm zu kriechen. Selbst in dem Dämmerlicht, mehr stellte es für ihn auch nicht dar, konnte er das Zittern ihres Körpers erkennen. Nach endlos erscheinender Zeit ertasteten ihre suchenden Hände den Stoff einer Jeanshose.

Die Erleichterung endlich wieder jemanden neben sich zu spüren, entlud sich in einem kurzen Aufschluchzen. "Oh Gott, Peter. Was ist nur geschehen?” brachte sie hervor.

"Wir sind gekidnappt worden und befinden uns in einem Käfig. Mehr weiß ich im Moment leider auch nicht", sagte er so beruhigend er konnte.

"Bist du gefesselt?"

"Ja. Sonst wäre ich zu dir gekommen."

Caras tastende Finger glitten über sein Gesicht, als wollte sie sicher sein, dass er es war und rutschten dann tiefer. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie der Wunde an seiner Schulter zu nahe kam. Sie bemerkte die feuchte Nässe unter ihrer rechten Hand.

"Um Himmels Willen Peter, du bist ja verletzt. Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, dich zu fragen wie es dir geht!" Ihre Stimme nahm einen panischen Klang an.

"Scht, ganz ruhig Cara, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen. Atme bitte ganz tief durch. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich nicht von deiner Angst beherrschen lässt. Du musst einen klaren Kopf bewahren."

Irgendwie drangen Peters Worte durch ihren umnebelten Verstand und sie tat automatisch, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie merkte, wie sie ein wenig ruhiger wurde und auch das Denken wieder einsetzte. Peter beobachtete sie atemlos.

"Okay, bin wieder da. Und was jetzt?", meinte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Schau, ob du mich von den Fesseln befreien kannst", schlug er vor.

Er spürte, wie ihre Finger sich an seinem Rücken entlang tasteten und die Seile fanden, die seine Handgelenke zusammen hielten. Es erwies sich als sehr schwierig in der Dunkelheit die Knoten zu lösen. Sie fummelte ungeschickt an dem Seil herum, doch nach einigen anstrengenden Minuten, die Peter wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatte sie es geschafft.

Peter seufzte erleichtert, als der Druck an seinen Handgelenken endlich nachließ. "Danke, Cara."

"Nichts zu danken."

Peter hörte am Zittern ihrer Stimme, dass sie noch immer mit ihrer Angst zu kämpfen hatte. Er schlang seinen unverletzten Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie dicht an sich. Er hörte sie seufzen und merkte, wie sie sich wie ein verirrtes Kätzchen an ihn schmiegte, konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie nach seinem Schutz suchte. Er fing an, soviel positive Energie in sie zu transferieren, wie er erübrigen konnte ohne sich selbst zu schwächen. Er ahnte, dass sie das noch bitter nötig haben würde.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde der gesamte Raum in grelles Licht getaucht. Beide stöhnten und schlossen fest ihre Augen vor dem Schmerz, den das Licht verursachte.

"Och, ist das nicht süß, wie die Beiden da zusammen kuscheln", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme spöttisch im Raum.

Peter öffnete seine Augen einen Spaltweit, bis das Licht nicht mehr so intensiv war und öffnete sie dann ganz. Endlich konnte er die Umgebung deutlich wahr nehmen. Was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, vor allem, als er nach unten blickte. An Caras erschrecktem Stöhnen konnte er erkennen, dass sie eben genau dieselbe Entdeckung gemacht hatte.

Wie er es vermutet hatte, hingen sie in einem Käfig mitten in einem hohen Raum. Der stählerne Käfig war mit mehreren Seilen über eine Art Flaschenzug mit der Wand verbunden. Bei jeder kleinen Bewegung fing er an zu schwanken und verursachte in Peter eine Art Seekrankheit. An der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich eine Plattform, auf der nun ein ziemlich großer, dunkel gekleideter und maskierter Mann zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Und direkt unter ihnen, bei der Erkenntnis wurde es Peter, der Höhen noch nie gemocht hatte, übel, gähnte ein, wie es ihm schien, unendlich tiefer Abgrund, in dem jetzt ein helles Feuer loderte.

Peter brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um das Bizarre an der Situation zu erkennen. Über den Flaschenzug konnte der Käfig gehoben oder gesenkt werden. Je tiefer man den Käfig senken würde, desto näher würde er an das Feuer heran reichen und die Eisenstäbe würden sich erhitzen. Entweder konnte man sie mit der entstehenden Hitze foltern oder, wenn man noch näher an dieses Feuer heran kam, konnten sie wie ein Steak über offener Flamme geröstet werden. Ein ziemlich qualvoller Tod.

*Frechheit siegt*, dachte sich Peter und sagte laut: "Ja, ist ganz gemütlich hier. Fehlt nur noch ein langer Ast und ein paar Kartoffeln, die wir über dem Feuer rösten könnten."

Der Mann auf der Plattform war sichtlich erbost über diese freche Antwort. "Das Lachen wir dir bald vergehen, Shaolin. Wo ist der Schlüssel, das Sonnenzeichen von Shambhala?"

"Was für ein Schlüssel?", spielte Peter den Naiven und zog Cara unbewusst noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.

"Das Spielchen wird dir nicht viel nützen, Shaolin. Wir haben Mittel und Wege, dich zum sprechen zu bringen", kam die prompte Antwort.

Cara, die sich mittlerweile ein wenig von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte, rief erregt aus: "Den wirst du niemals bekommen, er ist sicher aufbewahrt."

Peter zog scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Bemerkung hätte ungünstiger nicht sein können. Damit lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sich selbst. Außerdem hatte sie ihm damit verraten, dass sie den Aufenthaltsort des Schlüssels kannte.

"Sei bloß ruhig Cara", zischte er ihr leise zu.

Cara, der bewusst wurde, welchen Schnitzer sie sich in ihrer Wut geleistet hatte, blickte betreten zu Boden, doch es war zu spät.

"Sieh an, sieh an, die Kleine kennt also auch den Aufbewahrungsort. Das ist doch nett und die ist sicher leichter zu brechen als du, Shaolin", meinte der Mann spöttisch.

"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", hörte Peter Cara murmeln, doch das so leise, dass die Bemerkung zum Glück nicht auf der anderen Seite ankam.

Warnend drückte er ihre Schulter. "Sie irrt sich, sie kennt ihn nicht. Wir haben den Schlüssel woanders hin gebracht", sagte Peter in der Hoffnung, den Mann von Cara abzulenken.

Der Mann riss sich wutentbrannt die Maske vom Kopf. Peter schluckte schwer, als er sich dem Führer der Sing Wah, Shin Tao, höchstpersönlich gegenüber sah.

"Was? Du wagst es mich anzulügen? Das gestatte ich weder meinen Untergebenen noch dir", schrie er.

Shin Tao hob die Hand. Ein schwaches dunkles Glühen schien von ihr auszugehen. Peter spürte den Aufbau der Energie und auch wie sie losgelassen wurde. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als die komprimierte Luft ihn mit aller Wucht in die Rippen traf. Die Atemluft wurde richtiggehend aus ihm herausgepresst. Der Schmerz, als seine Rippe diesem irrsinnigen Druck nachgab und brach, ließ bunte Schleier vor seinen Augen tanzen.

Der heftige Schlag brachte den Käfig zum Schwanken. Eines der Seile, die den Käfig in der Verankerung hielt, riss und sie rasten einen Meter in die Tiefe. Er hörte Cara aufschreien. Noch waren sie nicht im Gefahrenkreis des Feuers, es befand sich mehrere Meter unter ihnen, doch das konnte sich schnell ändern.

Peter atmete so tief durch, wie er konnte, um mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Nur undeutlich hörte er die nächsten Worte Shin Taos.

"Das wird dich lehren, mich noch einmal belügen zu wollen. Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht so glimpflich davon."

Shin Tao wurde abgelenkt, als einer seiner Männer zu ihm trat und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht glücklich über die Unterbrechung war. Dennoch machte er Anstalten die Plattform zu verlassen. An der Türe drehte er sich noch einmal herum.

"Ach ja, eines habe ich noch vergessen zu erwähnen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr den Käfig bewegt und er zu sehr schaukelt, löst sich eines der Seile und ihr werdet immer tiefer hinunter gerissen."

Cara und Peter saßen stocksteif und geschockt da. Diesmal war es Cara, die sich zuerst erholte.

"Peter, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst sehr blass aus.", erkundigte sie sich ängstlich.

Der verletzte Shaolin versuchte ihr beruhigend zuzulächeln, was kläglich misslang. Der Schmerz in den Rippen war noch zu übermächtig und kaum unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Sicher, Cara, mir geht es gut", erwiderte er.

Dass dem nicht so war, konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen.

"Was hat dieser Typ mit dir gemacht? Warum hat der Käfig so geschaukelt? Wer ist das überhaupt?"

"Das ist Shin Tao, der Anführer der Singh Wah."

"Und weiter?"

"Nichts weiter."

"Verdammt Peter, ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Was hat er mit dir angestellt? Du sitzt hier, dein rechter Ärmel ist voller Blut. Du hältst dir die Rippen und du willst mir wirklich weis machen, dass mit dir nichts ist?" Ihre Stimme enthielt einen eindeutig ärgerlichen Unterton und sie wurde immer lauter.

"Er hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen, bist du nun zufrieden?", gab er genauso ärgerlich zurück.

Als er ihren erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat es ihm sofort leid, sie so angeschrieen zu haben.

"Entschuldige. Schau mal, Cara. Wir haben er hier mit Kräften zu tun, die du sehr wahrscheinlich nicht begreifen kannst. Ich nehme stark an, dass du damit noch nie in Berührung gekommen bist. Ich kann dir das alles jetzt nicht erklären, dazu haben wir keine Zeit. Bitte vertrau mir jetzt einfach, wenn ich dir sage, meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm und ich kann damit umgehen."

Cara ließ den Kopf hängen, ihren Ausbruch bereuend. "Tut mir auch leid, Peter. Ich bin nur so...so durcheinander. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was hier gerade vorgeht", die letzten Worte waren immer leiser geworden. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herab.

Peter zog sie trotz seiner Schmerzen wieder an sich heran. "Schon gut, Kleines, schon gut", beruhigte er sie leise. "Wir werden das schon schaffen."

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Ihr bittender Blick traf ihn mitten ins Herz, sie wollte seinen Worten so gerne glauben.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Aber ja", erwiderte er so überzeugt er konnte und hoffte inständig, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. "Aber nun spare deine Kräfte und ruh dich ein wenig aus. Ich fürchte, wir werden sie bald brauchen."

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie seufzte leise und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, seinen Rippen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ruhe kehrte ein. Obwohl sich keiner von ihnen bewusst darüber war, schenkten sie sich gegenseitig Kraft, das alles durch zu stehen.

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich erneut die Türe zu ihrem Verlies. Peter und Cara beobachteten zwei Männer, welche einen kleinen Altar aufbauten und Kerzen anzündeten. Peter fragte sich, was sie damit bezweckten. Lange musste er sich das nicht fragen. Er erkannte das Buch von Shambhala, das ein dritter Mann herein trug und es vorsichtig zwischen all die Kerzen auf den improvisierten Altar stellte.  
Peter fluchte lautlos, das verhieß nichts Gutes. Obwohl das Buch noch geschlossen war, machte sich ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Ohne Grund wurde das Buch sicherlich nicht hierher gebracht.

Shin Tao erschien auf der Bildfläche. Nun war er in ein langes, schwarzes, seidenes Gewand gehüllt, das mit goldenen Buchstaben verziert war. Peter identifizierte es als ein traditionelles Opfergewand der Sekte. Die drei Männer stellten sich wortlos hinter ihrem Anführer auf.

"Nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo der Schlüssel ist. Das Buch haben wir ja schon", meinte er gefährlich leise.

Auf ein Zeichen von ihm betätigte einer der drei Männer den Flaschenzug und der Käfig in dem Cara und Peter steckten, wurde näher zu der Plattform gezogen. Die Türe des Käfigs öffnete sich. Peter wollte sich erheben, doch ein scharfer Befehl von Shin Tao verhinderte das. Plötzlich waren drei Waffen auf ihn gerichtet.

"Du bleibst schön sitzen, Shaolin, ich will die Kleine. Komm her!"

Peter hielt Cara an den Schultern fest und drückte sie neben sich herunter. "Sie bleibt hier bei mir", sagte er fest.

"Wollt ihr eine Kugel in den Kopf?", erkundigte sich Shin Tao zuckersüß.

"Wenn du uns umbringst, weißt du noch immer nicht, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet", bekannte Peter.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass ihn ein weiterer Schlag von Shin Tao traf, so dass ihm sekundenlang schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, sein Griff um Caras Schultern lockerte sich.

"Komm her, oder willst du, dass ich deinem Freund noch mehr weh tue?", kam es eiskalt von Shin Tao.

Cara nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, entwand sich mit einer kurzen Drehung aus Peters schwachem Griff und kletterte aus dem Käfig. Unter allen Umständen wollte sie vermeiden, dass Peter noch mehr weh getan wurde. Dieses Mal hatte sie den Schlag fast selber körperlich spüren können und sie wusste, dass er Peter dieses Mal schwerer verletzt hatte.

Sofort wurde die Türe wieder geschlossen. Peter konnte nur ohnmächtig zuschauen was mit ihr passierte. Seine eigenen Verletzungen interessierten ihn nicht, all seine Sorgen galten Cara.

Einer der Männer schob sie zu Shin Tao, der ihr in die Haare griff und sie mit einem kurzen Ruck daran unsanft zu Boden riss. Peter sah ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, aber auch die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen funkeln.

"Willst du mir freiwillig sagen, wo der Schlüssel ist, oder muss ich nachhelfen?", erkundigte sich Shin Tao.

"Nein", erwiderte sie so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

"Na, dann eben nicht", meinte Shin Tao sanft und wandte sich halb ab, ließ dabei ihre Haare los. Cara, die auf seine Finte herein fiel, stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

"Dann werde ich mir das Wissen anders holen", rief er aus und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. Seine Augen funkelten vor Bosheit.

Bevor Cara reagieren konnte, umfasste er mit umbarmherzigem Griff ihren Kopf. Der Griff war so fest, dass sie keinen einzigen Muskel rühren konnte. Sie spürte, wie fremde Gedanken in ihren Kopf eindrangen und roh in ihrem Gedächtnis wühlten. Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihr glühende Messer ins Gehirn gestoßen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und Qual. Dieser Schmerz war schlimmer als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte. Das kam einer seelischen Vergewaltigung gleich und das Schlimmste war: Sie bekam jeden Moment klar mit. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich seine Gedanken einen Weg durch ihren Kopf bahnten und meinte verrückt zu werden. Dass so etwas möglich war, hätte sie in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht geglaubt. Gerade als sie glaubte, es keinen Moment länger aushalten zu können, ließ er sie los. Cara sank schluchzend auf den Boden, den Körper von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte Shin Taos Lippen. Die junge Frau hatte es ihm sehr leicht gemacht die gesuchten Informationen zu bekommen. Nur schade, dass nicht all seine Gegner dermaßen wehrlos waren. Mitleidlos blickte er auf die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt zu seinen Füßen herunter. Mit der Fußspitze trat er gegen ihre zitternde Form als wäre sie ein wertloses Insekt.

"Bringt sie zurück in den Käfig."

Cara wurde von dem Shin Taos am nächsten stehenden Mann geschnappt. Er riss sie unsanft auf die Füße und schleppte sie in den Käfig zurück. Die Türen wurde ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und Cara gegen Peter geschleudert, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht angreifen konnte. Dann setzte sich der Käfig langsam in seine ursprüngliche Position in Bewegung.

Nur ganz entfernt nahm Peter wahr, dass die Männer den Raum inklusive Shin Taos verließen. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, die wimmernde Cara in seine Arme zu ziehen, als es wieder dunkle Nacht um sie herum wurde. Allerdings diesmal nicht völlig, da das Feuer genug Licht absonderte, um zumindest Konturen erkennen zu können.

Peter wagte es nicht mit Hilfe seines Chis ihren Zustand zu ergründen. Ihm war klar was Shin Tao mit ihr angestellt hatte. Cara zitterte und schluchzte in seinen Armen, sprechen konnte sie nicht. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sie fest zu halten und zu hoffen, dass sie sich wieder von dieser unmenschlichen Folter erholen würde. In stetigem Rhythmus fuhr er ihr sanft über die Stirn und die Haare, teilte ihr so mit, dass er bei ihr war. Seinen eigenen Zustand vergaß er vollkommen. Er spürte keinerlei Schmerzen mehr, was aber auch das einzig positive an ihrer Situation war.

Es dauerte ewig, bis sich Cara zu erholen schien. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich ihren Kopf gehalten und gestöhnt, doch nun schien der Schmerz ein wenig nachzulassen, so dass sie wieder klarer denken konnte. Instinktiv rückte sie etwas von Peter ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie fest er sie hielt. Das konnte seinem Zustand auch nicht gerade nützlich sein.

Peter ließ sie los, hob ihr Kinn an und schaute forschend in die Augen. Er erkannte die Qual und den Horror, der sich dort deutlich wiederspiegelte. Etwas, was er nur allzu gut von sich selbst kannte.

"Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Cara versuchte, so tapfer wie möglich zu wirken. "Mir geht es gut, bis auf fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Und dir?"

"Ich schaffe es schon", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie noch weiter sprechen konnte.

Cara erwiderte nichts. Ihr Blick schien ihn sezieren zu wollen. Ihr entging die dünne Schweißschicht, die sich auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte ebenso wenig, wie das Zittern in seinen Händen, als er ihr Kinn umfasst hielt. Es gelang ihr, all ihre Gefühle zur Seite zu schieben und sich nur auf den Mann an ihrer Seite zu konzentrieren, der ihr schon so viel geholfen hatte.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Deine Schulterwunde verbinden oder irgend etwas?", erkundigte sie sich.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du kannst im Moment nichts für mich tun, Cara. Versuche dich zu entspannen, das lindert deine Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde versuchen zu meditieren. Vielleicht gelingt es mir so, jemanden darüber zu benachrichtigen, wo wir uns aufhalten."

Cara hakte nicht weiter nach. Ihr war diese Welt vollkommen fremd. Aber da sie gerade eben am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte was möglich war, ließ sie seine Aussage einfach auf sich beruhen und lehnte sich dicht neben Peter an die Gitterstäbe.

Um nicht an das eben Erlebte denken zu müssen, konzentrierte sie sich darauf, Peter zu beobachten. Ihr war klar, dass die richtige Schlacht noch bevor stand und sie war fest entschlossen dann fit und bei vollem Verstand zu sein, egal was hier noch geschah. Nur gut, dass sie von Hause aus ein ziemlich sturköpfiger Mensch war. Wenn die Sache vorbei war, würde schon genügend Zeit da sein, um alles zu verarbeiten.

Peter schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Mitte. Der Schmerz ließ rote Nebel von seinen Augen tanzen. Er checkte sich mental durch, versuchte die diversen Verletzungen zu isolieren, und die Blutung an seiner Schulter zum Stoppen zu bringen. Shin Tao hatte ihm mit seinem letzten Schlag weitere Rippen gebrochen und eine davon war im Begriff, seine Lunge zu perforieren.

Er stellte sich bildlich vor, wie die Rippen langsam wieder zusammen wuchsen und die Blutung stoppte. Diese Handlung kostete Peter sehr viel Kraft, Kraft die ihm nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Er schaffte es nur zum Teil seine Verletzungen abzuheilen, doch immerhin konnte er nun wieder besser atmen.

Wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, sich vollkommen auszupowern, musste er jetzt aufhören. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich seinen Vater an seine Seite. Wo war er nur, wenn er ihn brauchte? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet jetzt nach Frankreich gehen müssen? Wie konnte er ihn benachrichtigen, wenn er ihre Gedankenverbindung ständig blockte? Wie sollte er Cara aus dieser Sache heraus bringen? Er wusste es nicht.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung versuchte er dennoch eine Verbindung mit seinem Vater aufzubauen. *Paps, bitte antworte mir!* Es klang mehr als kläglich.

***********************

Caine stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und ergriff Kermits Arm. Dieser wirbelte herum und sah, wie Caines Augen den Focus verloren. Instinktiv hielt er den älteren Mann fest, der schwankte wie ein Schiff im Sturm.

*Peter?*

*Paps, Gott sei Dank!*

Der Link wurde schwächer.

*Peter halte aus...ich bin hier. Kermit ist bei mir.*

Caine sammelte sich und schickte Energie über die schwache Verbindung. Zu spüren wie angegriffen das Chi seines Sohnes schon war, ließ ihn erzittern.

*Hilf...uns...kann...nicht länger halten.*

Es war nur noch ein Flüstern.

*Wir sind hier, mein Sohn. Kannst du mir sagen, wo du bist?*

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Peter, seinem Vater ein paar mentale Eindrücke zu schicken, dann brach die gedankliche Verbindung ab.

Caine sackte in die Knie. Kermit gab der Bewegung nach und ging ebenfalls in die Hocke. Er umfasste Caines Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

"Caine, was ist los?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

"Peter", keuchte Caine. "Er ist sehr schwach, wir müssen uns beeilen."

"Wo, wo ist er?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

"Nicht sehr weit entfernt. Er konnte mir noch ein paar Eindrücke schicken, bevor der Austausch abbrach."

"Haben sie noch Verbindung mit ihm?"

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sein Chi ist sehr schwach. Sein Schmerz überschattet alle anderen Emotionen. Wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden, dann...", Caine konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

Kermit sprang auf die Beine und zog Caine mit sich hoch. Eine Eiseskälte erfasste ihn. Peter war für ihn wie ein kleiner Bruder und Nichts und Niemand würde ihn davon abhalten, ihn zu retten. Zu allem entschlossen strich er fast liebevoll über seine Waffe, den Mund zu einer schmalen, grimmigen Linie zusammengepresst. Seine gesamte Haltung verhieß nichts Gutes. *Söldnerregeln!*

"Sie führen", meinte er kurz und gab Caine einen kleinen Schubs.

*******************

Peter hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Er atmete schwer. Bleierne Schwäche breitete sich immer mehr in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Einzig seine Sturheit und das kurze 'Gespräch' mit seinem Vater hielt ihn davon ab, einfach aufzugeben, die Augen zu schließen, und sich in die verlockende Ohnmacht sinken zu lassen. Wenn sein Vater sagte er sei in seiner Nähe, dann war er es auch. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er es rechtzeitig schaffte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte. Das bisschen Energie, das sein Vater ihm in der kurzen Zeit zukommen lassen hatte, reichte nicht für lange...und schon gar nicht für zwei.

"Peter! Bitte komm zu dir."

Die Stimme hörte sich wie aus weiter Ferne an. Jemand hielt seine Hand. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, holte er sich Kraft aus dieser Berührung. Er merkte, wie es ihm langsam besser ging, ließ die Hand los und öffnete die Augen.

Cara, die von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte, es schien ihm zumindest so, schaute ihm besorgt ins Gesicht. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

"Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder wach. Ich hatte schon Angst du wärst ohnmächtig geworden."

"Nein, ich habe mich nur ausgeruht", entgegnete Peter. "Mein Vater ist auf dem Weg hierher."

"Dein Vater? Aber wie...vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Peter lächelte sie schief an. "Kermit ist auch bei ihm. Die Kavallerie kommt bald."

"Ich hoffe nur, sie ist rechzeitig hier", erwiderte Cara dunkel.

Peter schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Hey Cara, hör mir mal genau zu. Du kannst alles verlieren, aber gib nie die Hoffnung auf. Das Licht der Hoffnung überstrahlt jeglichen Schatten."

"Wie? Aber ich..."

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als unvermutet das Licht anging. Geblendet schlossen beide für einen Moment die Augen. Als sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten erblickten sie Shin Tao, der ihnen triumphierend entgegen lächelte. Der Käfig setzte sich in Bewegung, wurde zum zweiten Mal zu der Plattform geholt.

Peter stockte der Atem, als er entdeckte was Shin Tao in den Händen hielt. Es war der Schlüssel, das Sonnenzeichen von Shambhala. Er fluchte verhalten.

Cara, die seinem Blick gefolgt war, flüsterte leise: "Wie ist er an den Schlüssel gekommen?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Peter ebenso leise zurück.

Der Käfig wurde auf die Plattform gehievt, die Türe öffnete sich. Mit vorgehaltener Pistole wurden Peter und Cara aufgefordert, aus dem Käfig zu klettern. Cara half Peter das Gleichgewicht zu halten, der bei der plötzlichen Aufwärtsbewegung merklich blasser wurde und schwankte.

Den Männern war das egal. Peter wurde brutal mit dem Gesicht an die Wand geworfen. Man legte ihm Handschellen an. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten und sank keuchend auf den Boden. Cara, die Peter helfen wollte, wurde am Kragen gepackt und vor Shin Tao geschleift. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehlen brachte sie ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Cara, fest entschlossen sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, brachte hervor:  
"Woher haben sie den Schlüssel?"

Shin Tao lachte, es war ein sehr gehässiges Lachen. "Das war sehr einfach. Nachdem du so nett warst, mir zu sagen, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet.", Cara verzog das Gesicht, als die Erinnerung an dieses Geschehen ihre Gedanken überrollten. "Ich habe einen meiner Männer als Cop verkleidet auf das Revier geschickt. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Ein wenig Gedankenkontrolle und schon hatte ich das, was ich wollte. Die lieben Leute werden sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er je dort war."

Cara schluckte schwer. Die Dinge entwickelten sich schneller, als ihr lieb war, zumal sie noch immer nicht verstand, was genau hier ablief.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte.

"Nun wirst du das Buch öffnen und dem Dunklen Krieger Zugang in diese Welt verschaffen."

"Ich? Warum sollte ich das tun, und wie kann jemand durch ein Buch auf diese Welt gelangen?"

Ein abgrundtief böses Lächeln breitete sich über Shin Taos Gesicht aus. "Weil du der Besitzer des Buches bist und nur der kann es öffnen. Der Krieger wird nicht durch das Buch, sondern durch das Feuer auferstehen. Zuvor muss aber mit dem Buch das Portal zwischen den Welten geöffnet werden. Er wird sich freuen, als erstes Opfer einen Shaolin Priester zu bekommen."

Cara weigerte sich schlicht, das eben gehörte als Wahrheit anzuerkennen. Das hörte sich für sie absolut absurd an.

Shin Tao umfasste schmerzhaft ihren Arm und riss sie auf die Beine, der Schlüssel baumelte in seiner linken Hand.

"Los, öffne das Buch!"

"Nein", erwiderte Cara schlicht.

Ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut ließ sie den Kopf in Peters Richtung wenden. Sie sah wie einer von Shin Taos Männern Peter wieder und wieder mit dem Stiefel traktierte.

"Hört auf!", schrie sie, fast ohnmächtig vor Wut.

Shin Tao lächelte. "Das passiert, wenn du dich weigerst. Wirst du nun das Buch öffnen?", erkundigte er sich äußerst höflich.

Cara rief aus: "Ja, ja ich werde es tun."

Nach einer kurzen Handbewegung seitens Shin Taos, hörte der Mann auf, Peter mit dem Stiefel zu traktieren. Caras Magen zog sich zusammen als sie Peter da so liegen sah. Der Mann hatte Peter nicht nur in die Rippen getroffen, sondern auch am Kopf und an der Schulter. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden, besonders im Kopfbereich, und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Anstrengung, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Aufgrund der Entfernung war es unmöglich zu erkennen, wie schwer der junge Shaolin verletzt war.

"Oh Peter", flüsterte sie leise.

Caras Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Peters Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn: 'gib nie die Hoffnung auf'. Eine Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie straffte sich und streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus. Shin Tao legte das große runde Sonnenzeichen in ihre Handfläche. Es fühlte sich seltsam heiß und schwer an.

Cara holte aus, 'Kein Schlüssel, kein offenes Buch', sagte sie sich, doch Shin Tao erkannte ihre Absicht, ihn in das Feuer zu werfen. Er verhinderte ihren Versuch, indem er sie roh am Handgelenk erfasste und ihr den Schlüssel entriss.

Eine kräftige Ohrfeige riss sie von den Füßen. Sie schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund von der aufgeplatzten Lippe.

Shin Tao stand wutschnaubend wie ein Racheengel über ihr. "Du kleines Biest. Das wirst du schwer bereuen", drohte er gefährlich leise. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir."

Er riss sie erneut auf die Beine. Eine zweite Ohrfeige, genauso heftig wie die erste, ließ sie wiederum auf den Boden stürzen. Einen Moment tanzten bunte Sterne vor ihren Augen und sie hörte das Blut im Kopf rauschen. Der Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken.

Seltsamerweise überfiel sie plötzlich eine vollkommene Ruhe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher das kam, aber sie spürte, wie die Angst und alle negativen Gefühle von ihr abfielen. Es war so, als ob ihr Körper wüsste, dass im Moment alles von ihr abhing und er einfach anfing, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Nein, sie wollte die Hoffnung keineswegs aufgeben. Aber wenn es so sein sollte und sie den Kampf verloren, dann wollte sie ihrem Schicksal mit klarem Verstand und ohne Angst entgegen treten.

Cara rappelte sich auf die Beine. Mit Absicht hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt, wollte demütig erscheinen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schmerzte. Sie spürte wie es anschwoll, doch sie schenkte dem im Moment keinerlei Beachtung.

Shin Tao, noch immer ziemlich sauer, packte sie am Kragen und schleifte sie zu dem Buch am Altar. Er drückte sie so nah an das Buch herunter, dass sie es fast mit der Nase berührte, das Sonnenzeichen hielt er in der linken Hand. Er legte das Sonnenzeichen in die kleine Mulde direkt auf die gezeichnete Abbildung und hielt es dort fest.

"Nun öffne das Buch und keine Tricks", ermahnte er mit harter Stimme.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie einer der Männer Peter eine Pistole an den Kopf drückte. Sie sah ein, dass es besser war, dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Caras Hände zitterten, als sie zögernd das Buch mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Sie meinte eine kleine Ernegierübertragung zu spüren, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht nur Einbildung war. Dann nahm sie ihren restlichen Mut zusammen und presste ihre Handfläche, einer Eingebung zufolge, gegen das Sonnenzeichen.

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich das Buch. Erschrocken sprang sie einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, soweit es Shin Taos Griff um ihren Nacken zuließ. Das Buch begann sanft zu glimmen. Cara entdeckte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass die beiden Seiten, die sie vor sich sah, vollkommen leer waren.

"Ah, endlich", stieß Shin Tao entzückt aus.

Ohne weiter auf Cara zu achten, gab er ihr einen so heftigen Stoß, dass sie einige Meter vorwärts taumelte und direkt neben Peter am Boden landete. Spontan ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie. Peter lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, was ziemlich grotesk wirkte bei dem angeschwollenen Gesicht.

"Es tut mir so leid, Peter. Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas tun können", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Cara. Du hattest keine andere Wahl", erwiderte Peter genauso leise.

"Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie ihn.

Einer der Wächter wurde auf sie aufmerksam und fauchte sie an. "Haltet die Klappe und stört den Meister nicht, sonst verpass ich euch einen Knebel."

Cara und Peter, die dem Mann ansahen, dass er es todernst meinte, blieben still, beschränkten sich aufs Beobachten.

Shin Tao beugte sich über das Buch. Das Glimmen zauberte bizarre Schatten auf sein Gesicht und ließ es noch viel kantiger erscheinen. Er blätterte es durch, bis er die entsprechende Stelle gefunden hatte. Dann nahm er neben dem Buch seinen Platz ein und begann einen chinesischen Spruch zu rezitierten. Die Hände hatte er zur Decke erhoben.

Kaum hatte Shin Tao geendet, wehte ein Wind durch den Raum, der sämtliche Kerzen auf dem Altar zum Erlöschen brachte.

*Oh Himmel, Paps, es wird höchste Zeit, dass du auftauchst*, dachte Peter und hielt Caras Hand fester, die sich unwillkürlich enger an ihn gedrückt hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass schon wieder eine Energieübertragung zwischen ihr und ihm stattfand und er sie nicht unterbrechen konnte.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Das Buch von Shambhala glühte stärker als jemals zuvor. Das Glühen entlud sich in einem grellen Blitz, der direkt in den Abgrund des Feuers einschlug. Das gesamte Gebäude erbebte unter der Wucht des Einschlages. Dann wurde alles totenstill.

Shin Tao war ganz aus dem Häuschen. "Es ist vollbracht. Das Tor wurde geöffnet, um den Dunkeln Krieger in diese Welt zu holen. Bringt die beiden an den Abgrund."

Peter und Cara wurden an den Rand der Plattform gezerrt. Sie wurden gezwungen, direkt in den Abgrund zu schauen, während die Männer alle einen Schritt zurück traten. Geschockt durch das, was sie dort sahen verharrten sie regungslos.

Der Energiestoß aus dem Buch von Shambhala hatte den Abgrund in einen tiefen Schlund verwandelt, in dem es zischte und brodelte. Bunte Blitze zuckten in seinem Inneren, das sich in einen schnell drehenden Wirbel verwandelt hatte. Ein Tosen schien aus den Tiefen des Schlundes zu kommen, welches beständig und langsam an Lautstärke zunahm.

Mit dem Tosen änderten sich auch die Farben der Wirbel. Mal waren sie tiefrot wie Blut, ein anderes mal schienen sie in einem irisierenden Blau zu leuchten. Ab und an leckten Flammen über den Rand des Schlundes. Es schien fast so, als suchten sie Nahrung, um noch mehr zu wachsen.

Peter konnte das kalte Grauen, das ihn überkam, nicht verdrängen. Er wusste instinktiv, Shin Tao hatte keinen Scherz gemacht. Der Dunkle Krieger befand sich auf dem Weg in diese Welt!

Cara schüttelte sich vor Horror. Ihr flehender Blick traf auf Peter, der ihr in denselben Moment das Gesicht zuwandte.

"Wa....was ist das?" stammelte sie.

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Cara. Hast du eine Idee?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Erneut wurden sie unterbrochen. Zwei der Männer schnappten sie und rissen sie auf die Füße. Sie wurden In Shin Taos Richtung gedreht, der mit einem breiten, siegessicheren Lächeln vor ihnen stand.

"Die letzten Minuten deines Lebens haben begonnen, Shaolin. Der dunkle Krieger freut sich schon auf dich."

"Ich habe den dunklen Krieger schon einmal besiegt. Ich werde es auch diesmal schaffen", gab Peter sicherer zurück, als er sich fühlte.

Shin Taos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. "Das warst nicht du, das war dein Vater. Aber Daddy ist nun mal heute nicht hier, um seinen Sohn zu beschützen", erwiderte er.

"Ich bin schon erwachsen und kann selbst auf mich aufpassen", gab Peter zurück, in der Hoffnung Shin Tao gezielt wütend zu machen, damit der einen Fehler beging. Leider durchschaute dieser den Plan.

"Oh ja und man sieht, wohin dich das geführt hat. Direkt in meine Arme. Noch nie ist es so leicht gefallen, einen Shaolin zu fassen. Leider kann ich dir auch keinen letzten Wunsch gewähren, deine Zeit ist um", erwiderte Shin Tao ruhig und selbstsicher.

Cara zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich Peters Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. *Cara, ich bin es, Peter. Keine Angst, hör mir gut zu. Sobald ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, wirfst du dich nach vorne und versuchst die Türe zu erreichen, ich lenke die anderen ab.*

Total erstaunt konnte sie nichts anderes machen als leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sie fragte sich, was er für einen Plan im Sinn hatte.

Laut sagte Peter zu Shin Tao: "Das ist aber schade, dabei wollte ich doch noch meine Memoiren schreiben."

Shin Tao lachte laut, als hätte Peter einen tollen Witz gemacht. Plötzlich wurde er ernst.

*Jetzt!*

"Schnappt ihn und werft ihn in den Abgrund."

Die beiden Kommandos wurden fast gleichzeitig gegeben. Dann brach die Hölle los. Peter gelang es, sich mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung und viel Konzentration von den Handschellen zu befreien und er warf sich auf die beiden Männer vor ihnen. Cara warf sich, wie ihr geheißen, ebenfalls nach vorne und versuchte die Türe zu erreichen. Gleichzeitig fiel die rettende Türe zur Plattform wie von Geisterhand aus den Angeln und Caine und Kermit erschienen auf der Bildfläche.

Die Männer waren von Peters Angriff dermaßen überrascht, dass es ihm gelang, ihnen die Waffen aus den Händen zu kicken. Erst dann reagierten sie und nahmen eine Angriffsstellung ein. Peter landete einen Kick gegen die Brust des einen Mannes, der ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben zusammen brach. Der zweite Mann warf sich auf Peter und riss ihn zu Boden, wo sie gefährlich nahe am Rand weiterkämpften.

Peter, der noch immer ziemlich geschwächt war, hatte seine liebe Not mit dem Mann. Mehrere seiner Angriffe hatte er schon abgeblockt und er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde. Er lag schon mit dem Kopf über dem Abgrund, als es ihm gelang dem Mann einen Stoß vor den Kopf zu geben, der ihn zurück warf. Peter wälzte sich herum, um von dem Abgrund wegzukommen und schlug dem Angreifer seine Handkante in den Nacken. Er blieb still liegen. Keuchend ließ sich Peter auf den Rücken sinken.

Cara war auf dem Weg zur Türe direkt in Shin Taos Arme gelaufen. Dieser hatte fest einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und hielt die strampelnde Frau fest. Mit ihr wich er zum Abgrund zurück.

Kermit hatte dem dritten Mann die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen und war schon über ihm, um ihn Handschellen anzulegen. Caine befand sich auf direktem Weg zu Shin Tao, der Anstalten machte, Cara über den Rand zu werfen.

"Halt, sofort aufhören, oder ich lasse die Kleine los", donnerte Shin Taos Stimme durch den Raum.

Er hielt die noch immer zappelnde Frau ohne merkliche Kraftanstrengung mit einem Arm über dem Abgrund. Sie schwebte frei in der Luft. Todesangst verzerrte ihre Züge.

Kermit und Peter erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung, während Caine sich vor Shin Tao stellte.

"Du wirst der Frau nichts antun", verlangte er.

"Paps", flüsterte Peter leise.

Shin Tao blickte auf seine Männer, die allesamt regungslos auf dem Boden lagen. Ein irres Lächeln verzerrte seine Gesichtszüge.

"Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Caine. Ein falscher Schritt und die Frau wird das erste Opfer des dunklen Kriegers."

"Lass sie gehen...sie ist nur ein unschuldiges Opfer", erwiderte Caine, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig.

"Niemand ist unschuldig auf dieser Welt", gab Shin Tao zurück.

Caine hob die Hand.

"Keine Tricks Caine, mir ist es todernst", warnte Shin Tao.

Caine ließ die Hand sinken, sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Sohn, der noch immer atemlos am Boden saß und alles mit großen Augen verfolgte. Mit einem Blick versuchte er seinem Sohn das mitzuteilen, was er unter der Beobachtung von Shin Tao nicht tun konnte.

Kermit fluchte innerlich. Er konnte nicht auf Shin Tao schießen. Nicht, solange er Cara über dem Abgrund hielt. Er hasste es, sich hilflos fühlen zu müssen. Der Blick, den er Shin Tao hinter seiner grünen Sonnenbrille zuwarf, war tödlich.

"Söldnerregeln", flüsterte er unhörbar für die anderen.

"Was verlangst du, Shin Tao?", wollte Caine wissen.

"Ich will das Buch. Hole es mir, der Dunkle Krieger wird bald hier sein und euch alle vernichten."

Tatsächlich wurde das Tosen immer lauter.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Buch wirst du nicht bekommen, es wird dir nichts nützen."

"Das Buch sofort... oder."

Er ließ Cara ein wenig tiefer sinken, was sie mit einem Aufschrei quittierte. Caine zuckte die Schultern, warf seinem Sohn einen eindeutigen Blick zu und drehte sich, von Shin Tao scharf beobachtet, herum, um das Buch zu holen.

Peter holte tief Luft, nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen. Er hatte verstanden, was sein Vater ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Er schob sämtliche störenden Gedanken beiseite und suchte seinen inneren Ruhepunkt. Jetzt oder nie! Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde er nicht mehr bekommen.

Shin Taos beging den großen Fehler, nicht auf Peter zu achten.

Peter spürte, wie sich die Energie in seinem Körper aufbaute. Er keuchte unter diesem heftigen Ansturm. Ein heftiges Kribbeln erfasste seinen rechten Arm, den er langsam anhob. Er zielte direkt auf Shin Tao und Cara, hoffte von Herzen, dass es klappte. Er hatte nur diese einzige Chance. Dann entließ er die gesamte Energie durch seine Hand.

Eine heftige Druckwelle schleuderte Shin Tao und Cara in weitem Bogen vom Abgrund zurück. Shin Tao wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Cara krachte gegen ihn, blieb benommen am Boden liegen.

Bevor auch nur einer der anderen reagieren konnte, fasste sich Shin Tao und sprang wieder auf die Beine.

"Ihr könnt den dunklen Krieger nicht mehr aufhalten, der Kampf ist noch nicht vorüber!", schrie er, während er in einer dunklen Wolke verschwand, die aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

Kermit starrte perplex auf den Punkt, wo eben noch Shin Tao gestanden hatte. So etwas ging eindeutig über sein weltliches Denken hinaus.

Caine seufzte nur und eilte zu seinem Sohn, der keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag. Auch Cara schüttelte ihre Benommenheit ab und bahnte sich zitternd ihren Weg zu Peter.

Das Tosen stieg zu einem wahren Crescendo an. Es jagte ihr ziemliche Angst ein. Vor allem, als sie Caines Gesichtsausdruck sah, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

"Peter, du musst den Dunklen Krieger stoppen", sprach dieser eindringlich auf seinen Sohn ein, während er ihm auf die Beine half.

Die Worte fielen ihm sehr schwer. Alles, was Vater war in ihm, schrie danach, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, doch er konnte das im Moment nicht zulassen. Peter hatte eine andere Aufgabe vor sich. Alleine in seinen Händen lag es, was aus dieser Welt hier wurde.

Cara stützte Peter, der stark schwankte, auf der anderen Seite. Alle drei traten an den Rand der Plattform und starrten in die Tiefe.

Die Wirbel in dem Abgrund hatten sich noch mehr verstärkt. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich die Wirbel drehten, konnte einem schwummrig vor Augen werden. Ganz aus der Tiefe schien etwas bedrohliches und pechschwarzes aufzusteigen, das die Wirbel von unten aufzufressen schien. Je weiter dieses Schwarze vordrang, desto lauter wurde auch das Tosen.

Caine wandte sich Cara zu. Er schrie, um das Tosen zu überbrücken: "Du musst das Buch wieder verschließen."

Cara nickte ihm zu und verließ Peters Seite, um Caines Befehl zu befolgen.

"Und du Peter, musst den Abgrund verschließen. Der Dunkle Krieger darf nicht an die Oberfläche kommen."

Peter starrte seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. "Paps, das kann ich nicht, wie denn? Kannst du das nicht tun?"

"Nein, ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann nur versuchen, dir zu helfen. Du bist derjenige, der hier war, als das Tor nach Shambhala geöffnet wurde und nur du kannst es wieder schließen."

Peter musste sich anstrengen, um das Tosen zu übertönen. "Aber wie? Ich weiß nicht wie!"

"Das Wissen ist tief in dir verborgen, lass es fließen", lautete Caines kryptische Antwort.

Peter verdrehte die Augen, nicht einmal in diesem Moment konnte sein Vater einen Satz von sich geben, den er verstand.

"Beeile dich!", schrie Caine.

Peter schloss die Augen. Caine trat hinter ihm. Er legte ihm die rechte Hand auf den Rücken und die linke Hand auf seine Brust, direkt auf sein Herz. Er spürte, wie das Chi seines Vaters mit dem seinen Kontakt aufnahm, wie es verschmolz. Peter ließ sich einfach fallen, schaltete sämtliche Gedanken aus, agierte nur noch aus Instinkt.

Erneut spürte er, wie sich Energie in seinem Körper aufbaute, doch diesmal war sie gänzlich anders als vorhin, als er Shin Tao getroffen hatte. Sie war sehr viel kraftvoller, warm und positiv. Absolut positiv. Peter fand keine anderen Worte dafür. Die Energie konzentrierte sich wie vorhin auf seine Hände. Er spürte wie sie sich erwärmten, ja förmlich zu glühen anfingen. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Hände tatsächlich in einem weiß-bläulichen Licht glühten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, plötzlich war ihm alles klar.

Ein dünner Strahl formte sich aus diesem weiß-bläulichen Licht. Er nahm den Abgrund fest ins Blickfeld und dirigierte den Strahl, der sich nun beständig ausbreitete, direkt in das Zentrum des Wirbels, welcher mittlerweile eine dunkle und sehr bedrohliche Farbe angenommen hatte.

Als der Strahl auf das Zentrum traf, schlugen plötzlich blutrote Flammen bis fast an die Decke der hohen Halle hinauf. Ein gequälter Schrei, der absolut nichts menschliches an sich hatte, ertönte. Er ging durch Mark und Bein.

Peters Beine fingen an zu zittern. Er merkte, wie die Energie, die durch seinen Körper raste, ihn mehr und mehr auslaugte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aufrecht halten konnte. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde der Energiestrahl so gut wie nichts anrichten. Das Schreien und Toben hielt an und auch die blutroten Flammen schienen nicht kleiner zu werden. Er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, etwas falsch zu machen.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er schloss die Augen. Ein Bild formte sich in seinen Gedanken. Er stellte sich das Feuer und die Strahlen vor. Vor seinem Inneren Auge verwandelten sich die Strahlen in eine riesige Woge Wasser, das er aussandte und die Flammen damit nach und nach löschte. Das Bild wurde immer klarer in seinen Gedanken. Er griff danach, wie nach einem Rettungsanker und ließ es nicht mehr los. Noch einmal, mit allerletzter Kraft, schaffte er es den Energiestrahl zu verstärken. Nur noch am Rande des Bewusstseins bekam er mit, wie das Schreien und Tosen schwächer wurde.

*Paps, Paps, ich kann nicht mehr*, konnte er noch denken, bevor wohltuende Dunkelheit ihn umhüllte und er zu Boden sank.

Genau in dem Augenblick schloss sich der Abgrund vor aller Augen und es wurde still.  
Eine Stille, die nach all diesem Krach förmlich in den Ohren weh tat.

Caine kniete sich keuchend neben seinen Sohn. Der Anblick des ehemals weißen, nun blutverschmierten Hemdes und das mit Blutergüssen übersäte Gesichts seines Sohnes jagte ihm eine Riesenangst ein. Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und ließ sie, wenige Millimeter über seinem Körper schwebend, über ihn gleiten.

Diverse Verletzungen wurden ihm offenbart. Drei gebrochene Rippen, ein Messerstich in der ausgekugelten Schulter. Platzwunden am Kopf und am Nacken und innere Verletzungen. Sein Chi war sehr schwach, ebenso wie sein Atem. Die Aktionen und seine Verletzungen hatten ihn zu sehr ausgelaugt.

"Kermit, rufen sie einen Krankenwagen", rief er Kermit zu, der sofort aus seiner Starre erwachte und sein Handy aus der Tasche zog.

Caine begann unverzüglich, heilende Energie in seinen Sohn fließen zu lassen. Fest hielt er seine Hand umfasst, konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf seinen Sohn. Das, was um ihn herum vorging, bekam er nicht mehr mit. Nach einiger Zeit stellte er erleichtert fest, wie die Übertragung Erfolg zeigte und das Chi seines Sohnes wieder ein wenig von seiner ursprünglichen leuchtenden Farbe gewann. Er stoppte die Zufuhr erst, als er selbst kurz vor einer Ohmacht stand.

Kermit erteilte telefonisch Anweisungen und beendete dann den Anruf. Er war gerade dabei das Handy einzustecken, als er eine Bewegung hinter Cara entdeckte, die sich noch am Altar aufhielt. Einer der Männer war aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und machte Anstalten, sich auf sie zu stürzen.

"Vorsicht Cara, hinter dir!", rief er.

Cara duckte sich und griff nach der Hand, die sich nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie nutzte den Angriffsschwung ihres Gegners und warf ihn über die Schulter, wobei sie ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Hinterteil auf den Boden plumpste. Der Angreifer flog gegen die Wand, wo er still liegen blieb.

Kermit trat zu ihr. Staunend schaute er auf sie herab. "Wo hast du denn diesen Wurf gelernt? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Kampfsport betreibst.".

Sie errötete. "Tue ich auch nicht. Ich habe das mal im Fernsehen gesehen und dachte ich probiere es einfach aus. Dass es so gut funktioniert, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen."

"Du hast was?" Unglauben kennzeichnete Kermits Miene.

Vollkommen perplex schüttelte er den Kopf. *Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun*, dachte er, bevor er ihr die Hand reichte und sie vom Boden hochzog. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Caine, der sich noch immer um seinen Sohn kümmerte.

Kermit kniete sich neben ihn. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er wird...es überstehen", gab Caine zurück und strich Peter zart eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Gott sei Dank", erwiderte Cara aus tiefster Inbrunst.

Das Martinshorn eines Krankenwagens erklang in der Ferne und wurde stetig lauter, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte. Wenig später erreichten die Sanitäter fast zeitgleich mit den Kollegen des Reviers den Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Kermit und Caine traten ein wenig zurück, um den Sanitätern Platz zum arbeiten zu geben. Sie sahen zu, wie Peter in den Krankenwagen verladen wurde, zusammen mit Cara, die sich ein wenig dagegen wehrte. Caine stieg ebenfalls ein. Er wollte seinen Sohn unter keinen Umständen alleine lassen.

Kermit beschäftigte sich mit seinen Kollegen, half ihnen die Verbrecher in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und gab einen kurzen Bericht über die Ereignisse ab, die er selbst noch nicht einmal richtig verstand.

Der Krankenwagen fuhr los. Caines Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Cara im Schoss hielt. Er seufzte tief und voller Dankbarkeit.

Shambhala war gerettet...und auch sein Sohn.

 

Epilog

Peter setzte sich auf die schmale Bank im Garten. Sein Blick glitt über die Stadt, die in der untergehenden Sonne einen unwirklichen Touch hatte. Er mochte die Aussicht, die er von hier hatte. Hier konnte er sitzen, die Seele baumeln lassen und nachdenken ohne, dass er allzu oft gestört wurde.

Vor allen Dingen war er froh, wieder Zuhause zu sein. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte ihm nicht gefallen, ebenso wenig wie den Schwestern, die ihn betreuen mussten. Er konnte ihnen die offensichtliche Erleichterung nicht verübeln, als er endlich entlassen wurde.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu den vergangenen beiden Wochen. Freude erfüllte sein Herz und auch ein wenig Ärger. Freude darüber, dass sein Vater wieder hier war und Ärger, weil es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Shin Tao zu schnappen, der noch immer eine Gefahr darstellte. Peter konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Shin Tao von nun an Ruhe geben würde.  
Rigoros schob er diesen Gedanken zur Seite, damit würde er sich beschäftigen, wenn es aktuell wurde und nicht früher.

Er dachte an seinen Vater. Unbewusst breitete sich ein Lächeln in seinen Gesichtszügen aus. Er war so unendlich froh, seinen Vater wieder zu sehen, konnte es kaum glauben ihn wieder hier zu haben.

Sie hatten stundenlange Gespräche geführt. Sein Vater hatte es geschafft, seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen, dass er erneut abreisen könnte. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass Caine hier wieder einziehen würde. Peter würde sich den zweiten Stock, der leer stand, zu einer Wohnung umbauen.

Er freute sich so sehr, seinen Vater wieder um sich zu haben, aber er teilte auch die Trauer mit Caine, da seine Suche nach Laura erfolglos gewesen war. Im Moment war er unterwegs, um ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen und Peter wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er wieder zurück kehrte, damit er sich weiter mit ihm unterhalten konnte.

Peter hatte noch immer Probleme alles zu verstehen, was in dem Gebäude der Sing Wah geschehen war. Sein Vater half ihm dabei, Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen. Mit Kermit hatte er gar nicht darüber gesprochen. Er kannte den Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Ex-Söldner solche Sachen einfach zur Seite schob und nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Im Verdrängen von Emotionen war Kermit wirklich ein Ass. Peter fragte sich oft, wie Kermit es schaffte, ständig diese vollkommen ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Ihm selbst war das noch nie gelungen.

Am meisten Sorgen allerdings machte er sich um Cara. Er hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen gerade ein einziges Mal gesehen und das war an dem Tag, an dem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Zwei Tage nach den Ereignissen. Ihm schien es, als wäre sie ihm extra aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können, als sie sich von ihm im Krankenhaus verabschiedet hatte und sie weigerte sich auch stur über das Geschehen zu reden. Dabei war er der Meinung gewesen es hätte sich ein besonderes Band, fast wie Bruder und Schwester, zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Scheinbar empfand nur er es so.

Er seufzte, als er an ihre letzte Begegnung zurückdachte: Ihr Aussehen hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Sie war leichenblass gewesen, so dass der Bluterguss an ihrer Wange, verursacht von Shin Taos Hand, richtig geleuchtet hatte. Als er sie einmal zufällig berührt hatte, hatte er ihr Zittern bemerkt. Sie war sofort von ihm weggerückt und auf die Füße gesprungen. Sie hatte sich schnell verabschiedet und war dann regelrecht aus dem Zimmer geflohen.

Peter hatte Kermit gefragt, ob er etwas von ihr gehört hatte. Doch dieser konnte ihm nur erzählen, dass sie sich nur zur Beerdigung und zur Testamentseröffnung in der Stadt gezeigt hatte und sich sonst in ihrem Haus einigelte. Sein Vater hatte ihn zurückgehalten, als er Cara besuchen wollte. Caine hatte ihn darum gebeten, ihr Zeit zu lassen und meinte sie würde von selber kommen, wenn sie bereit dazu war. Widerwillig hatte Peter zugestimmt. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht allzu lange Zeit damit ließ.

Ein leises Geräusch in der Eingangshalle ließ ihn den Kopf drehen. Er seufzte leise, wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. *Wenn man den Esel nennt*, dachte er und erhob sich. Lautlos überbrückte er die wenigen Meter und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

"Hallo Cara", sagte er leise.

Sie zuckte zusammen beim Klang seiner Stimme. "Hallo", gab sie genauso leise zurück und senkte den Kopf.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Willst du weiterhin im Gang stehen, oder herein kommen?"

Wortlos drückte sie sich an ihm vorbei und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Angelegentlich schaute sie auf ihre Hände. Peter ging kurz in die Küche und kam mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück. Eine stellte er vor sie, bevor er neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, sorgsam auf Abstand bedacht.

Die Stille zog sich hin, wurde immer unangenehmer. Peter konnte die bedrückende Atmosphäre nicht weiter aushalten. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen und auch als Shaolin Priester hatte sich das noch nicht sehr geändert.

"Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich.

"Danke gut. Und dir?", entgegnete sie.

"Mir auch. Ich bin vor drei Tagen endlich entlassen worden."

Stille.

*Seltsam*, dachte Peter *Wir haben uns so gut verstanden und soviel zusammen durchgemacht. Und nun sitzen wir wie Fremde nebeneinander.* Er beschloss geradewegs auf das Ziel zu zusteuern.

"Warum bist du hier, Cara?"

"Weil ich sehen wollte, wie es dir geht."

"Das hast du ja nun gesehen und warum noch?"

"Ich...", Cara stockte und schaute betreten zu Boden.

"Du willst über das, was geschehen ist reden, weil du es nicht verstehst."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Sie nickte nur. Peter holte tief Luft, wie sollte er ihr etwas erklären, das er selber nicht ganz verstand?

"Dann frag mich", meinte er schließlich.

"Entsprang das Erlebte alles der Realität, oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?", brach es aus ihr hervor.

"Es war Real, leider...", Peter hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weiter sprach. "Cara, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das alles erklären soll. Was zum großen Teil daran liegt, dass ich es nicht weiß. Am einfachsten für dich ist, wenn du die Tatsache akzeptierst, dass es nun mal Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, die mit dem menschlichen Verstand nicht zu erfassen sind."

"Aber ich habe es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Wie kann ein Mann vor meinen Augen verschwinden? Wie kann ich plötzlich deine Stimme in meinen Gedanken hören? Wie kann jemand anderes in meine Gedanken eindringen? Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch soviel Macht haben? Wie kann ein Luftzug einen anderen Menschen von den Füßen reißen? Wie kann ein Buch glühen? Wie kann solch ein Abgrund entstehen? Warum gibt es Menschen, die anderen böses wollen? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht."

Peter seufzte leise. "Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, es ist einfacher alles zu akzeptieren. Um dir das zumindest Ansatzweise zu erklären, müsstest du zumindest einen kleinen Einblick in die Welt nehmen, in der mein Vater und ich leben.  
Wie soll ich es nur sagen? Der menschliche Geist ist in der Lage, mit sehr viel Training Dinge zu vollbringen, die man nicht für möglich halten würde. Daher kann ich mit meinem Gedanken kommunizieren und ähnliches. Du könntest das mit genügend Training auch...und böse Mächte...tja, die gibt es leider überall. Ohne das Böse, um es mal so auszudrücken, würde auch das Gute nicht existieren. Es liegt im Gleichgewicht der Dinge, dass es zu allem Gegensätze gibt. Ying und Yang. Schwarz und Weiß. Dick und Dünn. Groß und Klein und eben auch Gut und Böse."

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie über seine Worte nachdachte. "Heißt das, du schlägst mir vor, bei dir Unterricht zu nehmen oder wie?"

Peter erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wenn du das willst, bin ich gerne bereit, dir in dieser Richtung weiter zu helfen."

"Das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich näher in die Materie eindringen will nach dem was ich da erlebt habe. Aber ich glaube ich weiß, was du mir sagen möchtest."

"Aber deine Fragen habe ich dir dennoch nicht beantworten können", erwiderte er ein wenig traurig, ihren letzten Satz überhörend.

En fast abwesender Blick traf ihn. "Doch Peter, ich glaube das hast du schon, so seltsam das auch klingen mag."

"Ach, habe ich das?" Er sah sie überrascht an.

"Ja, hast du. Du hast mir schlicht und einfach klar gemacht, dass es keinen Sinn macht über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken, da man keine Antworten finden kann. Ich glaube, mir war das auch bewusst, aber ich habe es einfach von jemand anderem hören wollen."

Peter erwiderte nichts darauf. Er spürte, dass sie mit ihrer Ausführung noch nicht fertig war. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie auch fort.

"Weißt du, ich hatte so viel Angst um dich und auch um mich um ehrlich zu sein, aber ich verstehe nun, wenn Menschen erzählen, dass sie in Stresssituationen über sich hinaus wachsen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so reagieren würde, wie ich es getan habe", bekannte sie freimütig.

Peter ergriff ihre Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Erlebnis kam diese Verbundenheit mit ihr wieder hoch.

"Man kann sehr viel, wenn man muss, Kleines. Du hast nur deine innere Kraft und Stärke genutzt, die schon immer in dir war."

Cara lächelte verlegen. "Na, dann bin ich nur froh, dass sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aus mir hervorgebrochen ist."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, doch diesmal war sie nicht unangenehm.

"Und, weißt du schon, was du mit dem Buch vorhast?", wechselte Peter das Thema, da er spürte, dass sie nicht weiter über dieses Thema diskutieren wollte.

Cara schüttelte sich ein wenig. "Behalten will ich es auf keinen Fall. Ich denke, ich werde es dir geben. Da weiß ich es sicher und beschützt. Vorausgesetzt du willst es haben, verlangen kann ich es nicht."

Peters Augen wurden groß. "Du willst wirklich mir das Buch geben? Meinst du nicht, es wäre bei meinem Vater besser aufgehoben?"

"Nein, das denke ich nicht. Außerdem kenne ich deinen Vater noch nicht und ich will nicht, dass das Buch in falsche Hände gerät. Bedeutet das, du lehnst ab?"

Peter lächelte sie an. "Nein, das tue ich nicht, Kleines. Im Gegenteil. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mir soviel Vertrauen entgegen bringst."

Cara stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. "Na, dann wäre zumindest das geklärt. Ich habe es gleich mitgebracht, dachte mir schon, dass du so entscheiden würdest."

Sie sprang auf die Füße. Peter schaute überrascht hoch. "Hey, wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

"Das Buch holen, was denn sonst? Ich will es wirklich nicht länger als nötig in meinem Besitz lassen."

Darauf konnte Peter nichts erwidern. Kopfschüttelnd sah er zu, wie sie zur Türe heraus stürmte. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten schon wesentlich beschwingter, als bei ihrer Ankunft. Peter freute sich, dass sie doch zu einer Einigung mit sich gekommen war.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie mit Caine im Schlepptau zurück. Die beiden hatten sich an der Straße getroffen und Cara half ihm, die Tüten hoch zu tragen.

"Hallo Paps", begrüßte Peter seinen Vater.

"Hallo mein Sohn und nenn mich nicht..."

"Ja, ich weiß, nenn mich nicht Paps, Paps ähem... Vater."

Cara lauschte dem Wortwechsel amüsiert. Die Liebe und Zuneigung, die beide verband, konnte sie deutlich sehen. Sie selbst merkte, wie ihr Herz sich auch ein wenig mehr öffnete. Mit dem Buch in der Hand trat sie zu Peter und überreichte es ihm, inklusive dem Sonnenzeichen.

"Hier, das gehört ab heute dir."

"Danke." Peter nahm ihr das Buch ab und verstaute es vorsichtig in einer alten Truhe.

"Du bist sicher, dass du das Buch nicht doch behalten willst?", erkundigte er sich noch einmal.

"Ganz sicher. Wer weiß, was ich anstellen würde, wenn ich neugierig wäre und mir das Buch mal näher anschaue. Nein, nein, bei dir ist es wesentlich besser aufgehoben. Du kennst dich damit aus."

Zu ihrer Überraschung mischte sich Caine in die Unterhaltung ein.  
"Das Buch von Shambhala wurde aber ihnen anvertraut, Cara. Derek Singer hat es ihnen geschickt. Nicht Peter, oder mir, oder Lo Si. Er wusste genau was er tat. Sie sollten sein Andenken ehren, das Buch behalten und lernen."

Sowohl Cara als auch Peter blickten Caine vollkommen perplex an.

"Du kanntest ihn?", brachte Peter schließlich heraus.

Sein Vater nickte nur.

"Aber warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

"Du hast...nicht gefragt", erwiderte Caine in seiner typischen Manier inklusive eines Schulterzuckens.

Cara spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus den Wangen wich. Sie meinte nicht mehr länger stehen zu können und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.

"Aber wie...woher?", stammelte sie.

Caine nahm neben Cara am Boden Platz in einer vollen Lotusposition. Peter tat es ihm gleich.

"Ich kannte Derek schon seit Jahren, er war ein guter Freund von mir", erwiderte Caine. Trauer kennzeichnete seine Züge.

Cara schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Caine jemals bei Mr. Singer gesehen zu haben.

"Würden sie mir mehr erzählen, Meister Caine, bitte. Wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt?", bat sie ihn.

Caine zuckte erneut mit der Schulter und schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. "Es ist mir eine Ehre...Cara. Ich habe Derek vor Jahren auf meiner Wanderschaft kennen gelernt. Drei Diebe wollten sich meine Habseligkeiten aneignen und er half mir, die Leute in die Flucht zu schlagen. Das Schicksal wollte es, dass wir einen Teil des Weges gemeinsam gingen, bis er seiner Bestimmung nachkommen musste. Erst kurz vor meiner Abreise nach Frankreich fand ich heraus, dass er ebenfalls in dieser Stadt lebte."

Cara zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Das erklärte, warum sie ihn nie bei Mr. Singer gesehen hatte. Caines Aussage war ziemlich dürftig. Sie wünschte sich mehr über ihren Mentor zu erfahren, aber sie wagte nicht noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Dafür jagte ihr Caine viel zu sehr Respekt ein.

"Was war sein Schicksal Paps? Vor allen Dingen, wie konnte Mr. Singer wissen was passierte. Die Nachricht von ihm kam nicht von ungefähr. Mir kam es fast so vor, als ob er wüsste, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde", mischte sich Peter ein.

"Peter, Derek war ein Shambhala Meister, so wie ich es auch bin. Seine Aufgabe hier war es, sein Wissen weiter zu geben. Er hat sich seinen Schützling heraus gesucht und das waren sie...Cara."

"Aber er hatte doch gar keine Brandmale. Nickie Elder hätte mir erzählt, wenn er ein Shaolin gewesen wäre", warf Peter scharfsinnig ein.

"Peter, du musst lernen besser zuzuhören", tadelte ihn Caine sanft. "Derek war kein Shaolin, er war ein Shambhala Meister. Man muss nicht unbedingt Shaolin sein, um zum Shambhala Meister aufzusteigen. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg."

Cara starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Die Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch ihren Kopf, dass sie sie gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten konnte. Schließlich meinte sie: "Das was sie hier sagen, kann nicht so ganz stimmen Caine, denn Mr. Singer hat mir nie etwas über die Shaolin, oder Shambhala, oder was auch immer beigebracht. Wir unterhielten uns immer nur über ganz alltägliche Probleme. Bis vor wenigen Wochen wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es das Wort Shambhala überhaupt gibt."

"Tatsächlich? Ist es der Mystizismus, der ein Leben beherrscht? Oder ist es nicht eher die Fähigkeit, ein Problem in seiner Gesamtheit zu betrachten und zu lösen. Mitgefühl zu haben und einen wachen Verstand?"

Cara dämmerte, was er meinte. Ja, Mr. Singer hatte ihr all das beigebracht. Er hatte sie aufgerichtet, als sie ihr eigenes Leben weggeworfen hatte. Er hatte sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus hervor geholt und wenn sie ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, hatte er sie zu dem gemacht was sie heute war. Ein mitfühlender, fürsorglicher Mensch mit einem wachen Verstand und erneutem Lebensmut. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was sie ihm eigentlich alles zu verdanken hatte.

Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. "Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. "Ich hätte das alles auch schon früher erkennen müssen."

Caine neigte ebenfalls den Kopf, dann umfasste er ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Er gibt ein Sprichwort das lautet: Oft sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Und außerdem, nach all dem, was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt haben, ist es ihr gutes Recht durcheinander zu sein."

"Ja aber...ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll."

Caine lächelte leicht. "Das ist einfach. Sie tun das, was ihnen ihr Herz sagt."

Cara wirkte äußerst nachdenklich. Sie hielt es nicht länger aus, ruhig am Boden zu sitzen, sprang auf die Beine, und begann unruhig durch den ganzen Raum zu laufen. Peter konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Allzu oft hatte er in derselben Weise gehandelt. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er hier nicht einschreiten sollte, auch wenn ihm das sehr schwer fiel.

Schließlich lehnte sie sich am Türrahmen an und starrte in den Garten, drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Halb abwesend meinte sie: "Mr. Singer hat mich als seine Alleinerbin eingesetzt. Ich denke, sie haben recht, Caine. Er hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass ich alles wegwerfe was ich bin und aufgebaut habe. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich das Meiste ihm zu verdanken habe. Also werde ich das Antiquariat in seinem Sinne weiterführen und lernen."

Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, die sie gleich wegwischte. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um, die noch immer am Boden saßen. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

"Allerdings, dieses Buch werde ich auf keinen Fall an mich nehmen. Ich will es nicht haben."

Peter erhob sich, er konnte Cara gut verstehen. Spontan zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie.

"Ist ja gut. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich werde das Buch von Shambhala bei mir behalten bzw. es für dich aufbewahren und wenn du dich eines Tages doch entschließen solltest, es haben zu wollen, dann kannst du es jederzeit bei mir abholen."

"Da kannst du sicher sein, dass das nie geschehen wird", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter.

Caine lächelte nur hintergründig.

Cara trat einen Schritt zurück, befreite sich so aus Peters Umarmung und schaute auf ihre Uhr.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Danke, dass ihr beide ein wenig Licht in die Dunkelheit gebracht habt."

Peter zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie fing schon an zu reden wie sein Vater, obwohl sie ihn gerade mal ein paar Tage kannte.

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann, Kleines. Ach ja, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ob es nun die Wiederöffnung des Antiquariats ist oder etwas anderes, dann musst du dich nur melden. Ich..." Er blickte zu seinem Vater, der zustimmend nickte. "Wir werden dir sehr gern behilflich sein."

Cara lächelte die beiden an. Caine hatte sich mittlerweile neben seinen Sohn gestellt und fügte noch hinzu: "Sie sind uns jederzeit in diesem Haus willkommen."

"Danke, ich werde daran denken, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

Sie winkte den beiden kurz zu und verschwand wie der Blitz aus dem Raum. Vater und Sohn schauten sich nur an.

******************

Die Türglocke schellte. Cara warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon fast Elf Uhr nachts, wer konnte das um diese Zeit noch sein? Seufzend erhob sie sich von der Couch und trottete, sich einmal kurz durch die Haare fahrend, zur Haustüre. Einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie Angst in sich aufsteigen, doch dann beruhigte sie sich. Verbrecher klingelten sicher nicht an der Haustüre.

Misstrauisch rief sie durch die geschlossene Türe: "Wer ist da?"

"Kermit", lautete die gedämpfte Antwort.

Cara riss die Türe auf. Sie hatte mit Kermit nach ihrer Zeugenaussage nur noch ein einziges Mal geredet und das war auf Mr. Singers Beerdigung gewesen, wo sie froh gewesen war, wenigstens einen ihr bekannten Menschen zur Seite zu haben. Seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Caine war zwar auch dort gewesen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte sie ihn noch als Fremden angesehen.

"Kermit, was bringt dich denn um diese Zeit hierher?", rief sie erstaunt. Ihr nächster Gedanke ließ sie zusammen zucken. "Oh Gott, bitte sag mir nicht, dass mit Peter oder Caine etwas geschehen ist."

Kermit hob beschwichtigend eine Hand in die Höhe. "Nein, nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ich wollte einfach nur mal bei dir vorbei schauen, sehen wie es dir geht", erwiderte er leichthin.

Cara betrachtete ihn genauer. Er machte auf sie einen eher unsicheren Eindruck und das war etwas, was sie von Kermit Griffin absolut nicht gewohnt war. Ihr Instinkt teilte ihr mit, dass er nicht nur gekommen war, um nach ihr zu sehen. Warum auch? Er hatte vor zwei Wochen auch nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er sich große Sorgen um sie machen. Wie falsch sie damit lag, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

Abwartend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie beschloss sofort aufs Ziel los zu gehen.

"Kermit, du hast doch etwas auf dem Herzen. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du einfach so nach mir sehen wolltest."

Wenn Kermit überrascht war, wie schnell sie ihn durchschaute, so ließ es sich das nicht anmerken. *Du verlierst wohl deinen Biss, alter Junge*, dachte er.

"Stimmt, ich bin hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche", meinte er.

"Du brauchst meine Hilfe?"

Cara blieb der Mund vor Staunen offen. Kermit Griffin hatte ein Problem und er wandte sich an sie?

"Ja, ich habe da etwas gefunden und ich dachte...nun ja...du könntest mir bei der Lösung dieses Problems helfen."

Cara trat einen Schritt zurück, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer im Türrahmen lehnte.

"Komm erst mal herein, da lässt es sich besser reden."

Kermit folgte ihr mit einer mittelgroßen Schachtel in der Hand, die an der Seite und am Deckel kleine Löcher hatte. Er stellte die Schachtel auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel.

"Okay, also nun heraus mit der Sprache, wie kann ich dir helfen Kermit?", fragte sie ahnungslos.

"Um genau zu sein brauche ich keine Hilfe, sondern es", erwiderte er und deutete auf die Schachtel.

Cara schaute Kermit verständnislos an. "Es? Oh Bitte, nicht schon wieder so etwas mystisches."

"Mach doch einfach die Schachtel auf, dann weißt du es", schlug er vor.

Cara erhob sich leise seufzend und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel, von Kermit aufmerksam beobachtet. Die Kinnlade fiel ihr zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend herunter, als sie den Inhalt der Kiste betrachtete und ihn behutsam heraus nahm.

In ihren Händen lag eine winzige zitternde Katze, höchstens drei bis vier Monate alt. Offensichtlich war das Fellknäuel erst gerade von der Mutter entwöhnt worden. Am Kopf hatte sie einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck und ebenfalls an der Schwanzspitze, der Rest des Körpers war schneeweiß. Das Kätzchen hob den Kopf und schaute sie mit seinen blauen Augen an. Automatisch strich sie dem kleinen Bündel beruhigend über das Fell und ließ sich mit ihm auf das Sofa zurück sinken.

Urplötzlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Die Erinnerungen an ihren geliebten Benny wogten über sie hinweg. Ihr gesamtes Sein befand sich im Widerstreit. Wollte sie überhaupt wieder eine Katze? Wollte sie wirklich wieder jemanden um sich herum haben, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie eines Tages wieder verlassen würde? Katzen wurden nun mal nicht Steinalt. Andererseits: Konnte sie dem Kätzchen wirklich ein Zuhause verwehren?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen. Das Kätzchen maunzte leise und stupste mit seiner winzigen Nase gegen ihre Hand. Es blickte sie an, als ob es sie trösten wollte. Trotz ihrer Tränen musste sie lachen. Genauso hatte sich auch Benny verhalten wenn sie traurig war. Sie spürte, wie eine Türe in ihrem Herzen aufging und das Kätzchen geradewegs hinein schritt. Freude überflutete ihr Herz, linderte die Trauer um ihren Benny, bis nichts mehr als schöne Erinnerungen von ihm übrig waren.

Halb lachend und halb weinend hob sie das Kätzchen hoch, um es näher zu betrachten.

"Na, dann sollte ich mir wohl einen Namen für dich überlegen, was?", meinte sie.

Das Kätzchen maunzte erneut und leckte ihr mit seiner leicht rauen rosa Zunge über die Nase, als wolle es ihr sagen, dass es verstanden hatte.

Cara lachte leise und stellte das Kätzchen auf den Boden, wo es sofort begann, tollpatschig seine neue Umgebung zu erkunden. Ganz in Gedanken versunken beobachtete sie das kleine Bündel Fell eine Weile. Sie sah, wie es versuchte auf die Gardinenstange zu klettern, dabei das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden purzelte. Das sah so komisch aus, dass sowohl Kermit als auch Cara hellauf lachen mussten.

"Nun habe ich auch deinen Namen. Ich werde dich Clumsy nennen, das passt zu dir."

Das Kätzchen blickte zu ihr herüber und miaute zustimmend. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Cara daran, dass sie sich nicht alleine im Wohnzimmer befand. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Kermit zu, der seine immer präsente Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte und gerade dabei war, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

"Und wo ist sie dir zugelaufen?", fragte sie.

"Im Tierheim. Seine Mutter ist gestorben", antwortete Kermit ehrlich.

Cara starrte in seine Augen. Sie sah sie zum ersten Mal unverhüllt und wusste nun, warum er immer eine Sonnenbrille trug. Seine Augen waren genauso ausdrucksstark, wie die von Peter. Wärme und Zuneigung durchfluteten sie, wurden ihr durch Kermits Augen zurück geworfen.

Langsam dämmerte ihr, was dieser sonst ziemlich ruppige Kerl für sie getan hatte. Ihr wurde klar, dass er sich genauso um sie sorgte, wie Peter es tat, vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr. Aber sie musste Gewissheit haben.

"Warum?", flüsterte sie. "Warum gehst du in ein Tierheim und besorgst mir ein Kätzchen?"

Kermit wand sich verlegen auf seinem Sessel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er ihr mit wenigen Worten antwortete, die so viel mehr beinhalteten: "Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du dich einsam fühlst, wenn ich...wenn wir...nicht bei dir sind."

Caras Gesicht leuchtete auf, als hätte jemand einen Schalter angeknipst.

"Kermit, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Von dir hätte ich so etwas am Allerwenigsten erwartet. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Unter deiner harten Schale verbirgt sich ein Herz aus Gold."

Kermit grinste sie schief an. "Das lass mal lieber niemanden hören. Du weißt, ich habe einen Ruf als harter Kerl zu verlieren."

Cara hielt noch immer seinen Blick fest. Ihre Augen drückten das aus, was sie nicht sagen konnte. Dann nahm sie ihren gesamten Mut zusammen.

"Ich würde dich gerne umarmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dir das recht ist. Ich habe schon festgestellt, dass du nicht gerne angefasst wirst."

Kermit wandte den Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und setzte mit einer schwungvollen Geste die Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Langsam breitete er die Arme aus und murmelte:

"Na dann komm her...Prinzessin."

Cara sprang wie der Blitz vom Sofa hoch und warf sich richtiggehend in seine Arme. Sie spürte wie er tief den Atem einzog und sich seine Arme fest und beschützend um sie schlossen.

"Freunde?", fragte sie an seine Schulter gelehnt.

"Freunde", bestätigte er.

Aus der anderen Seite des Zimmers ertönte ein zustimmendes Miauen.

*****************

Zur gleichen Zeit in Chinatown:

Peter saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden des Meditationsraums. Zahlreiche Kerzen zauberten berauschende Muster an die Wand. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und meditierte, öffnete seinen Geist, ließ ihn frei treiben.

Eine Welle großer Verbundenheit und tiefster Freude schwappte über ihn hinweg. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Quelle dieser reinen Freude zu entdecken. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Das war nicht das Ende...nein...sie standen ganz am Anfang.

ENDE


End file.
